Innocence at Ouran
by Mad-micky
Summary: A ghost stalks the halls of Ouran. Is this the work of Innocence? Kanda, Lavi and Allen are sent to check it out but end up getting more than they bargianed for. Yullen, Tyki/Lavi, Tamaki/Kyoya. OHSHC & DGM xover. Yaoi.
1. Summary

**Innocence at Ouran **

**Anime/Manga:**

- DGM ~after the level 4 incident (For obvious reasons the time period will be changed for this Amine)

- Ouran High School Host Club (Anime - after episode 26 – so after the whole fair incident)

**Pairings:**

Yullen (Allen/Kanda)

Lavi/Tyki

Haruhi/Tamaki

Slight Hikaru/Kaoru - but only slight

**Rating:**

T – don't know if it'll go up. It will if: 1) I think it needs to 2) I get a lot of reviews telling me to do so.

**Warning:**

Yaoi (don't like don't read... and so on) nothing much else to warn you about. Though I guess you should watch out for my pathetic attempts of comedy in this fic :)

**Disclaimer:**

We all know I don't own either OHSHC or DGM don't you?

**Summary:**

There is a mysterious presence at Ouran Academy. A ghost is haunting the corridors near the third music room. It is a sad and lonely figure and news of it reaches the Black Order. They believe this could be the work of Innocence. Allen, Kanda and Lavi are sent to retrieve it, but what they think will be a quick visit turns into a much longer one when Tyki Mikk and a hoard of Akuma turn up at Ouran as well. A fight breaks out in the Third music room and the Akuma are destroyed the room is almost completely destroyed. Allen, Kanda and Lavi face Tyki ready to end the fight when the Host club bursts into the chaos demanding to know what has happened to their club room. Being the extremely rich school it is, the cost of the damage is even too much for the Black order to pay. Tamaki analyzes the 4 who destroyed the room and makes them an Offer;

**"Become Hosts!!!"**


	2. Become hosts

**Innocence at Ouran**

**Okay I'm gonna jump straight into this. It'll start in the third music room, just after the Akuma have been destroyed and before the host club has entered. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or OHSHC. Its not like I'm gonna go out and steal them! Or am I hehe!**

--

**Chapter 1 - Become a Host!**

Allen got up from the floor; his innocence deactivated and paused for a moment regaining his breath. This was a school! What the hell was the Noah thinking bringing such a large amount of Akuma here? He looked around the room.

At the back was a smashed piano crushed under a fallen Akuma. The poor thing looked expensive. The walls looked ready to cave in, littered with cracks and holes. One of the grand double doors hung weakly to the door frame by one of its hinges. Blood of the Akuma was splattered across the walls. The floor littered by rubble and the Demons remains...

The order would have a lot to pay this time round. Allen watched as Lavi dragged himself up from the floor and as Kanda faced the Noah, Mugen poised in front of him, aimed straight at Tyki's chest. Tyki gave the Japanese teen a smirk and was about to lunge when there came a large bang form the destroyed doorway.

--

Haruhi stared at the third music room. Or at least what _had been_ the third music room anyway. Her eyes fell upon the four males in the centre. Three stood against one. Not really a fair fight in her opinion. And boy, were they a weird bunch to look at! One had white hair, like that of an old man but looked no older than 16. There was a red scar running down the left side of his face which look oddly placed. As if it had been done on purpose.

Another had ruby red hair held up by a bandana. He wore an eye patch leaving one emerald eye visible, an orange scarf draped around his neck and shoulders. The third was Asian with long raven hair. He had dark blue stormy eyes framed by a frown. He had a somewhat angry feel to him which was help by the sword he held in front of him.

Their opponent had a sinister grin on his face which made Haruhi shiver. He had tanned skin and was dressed in a long tailed waistcoat, dress pants and a slightly askew top hat.

The three that opposed him all wore similar jackets bearing a silver symbol over their hearts. Were they uniforms?

--

A moment of silence passed as the host club looked at the exorcists and the Noah, who looked back at them, but it was broken rather dramatically. Tamaki let loose a wail of despair and started running around the room pointing at the broken walls, the stains on them and on the floor. The large pieces of metal that littered the rather expensive carpet, unable to understand how the room had gotten into such a state. Finally his eyes turned to the smashed piano at the back of the room and Tamaki fell still. He looked at the fallen instrument then at the four standing in the centre of the room before marching up to them. "What on earth have you done to our room!?"

--Allen POV--

None of us answered the tall blonde boy in front of us. There was a fire behind his eyes. He looked fit to burst, but what were we supposed to tell him? That we had just fought a load of demons? I think not! Whilst the blonde stared daggers at us, another boy with glasses and dark hair walked towards us with a sigh at the blonde haired boy. "Clam down King. I'll call a cleaning team and the room should repaired by tomorrow afternoon" I raised an eyebrow. Tomorrow afternoon? That soon? I turn my head at a murmur behind me. I could have sworn that I heard someone mutter "Rich Bastards", but turning my attention away from behind me my focus came to rest on the framed-eyed boy who had a somewhat sinister smirk on his face. Something that reminded me, with a shiver, of Kanda. Thinking of my anti-social comrade I gave him a quick look to find him still glaring daggers at Tyki, daring him to run. The Noah just smiled satisfied with the damage done and watch with interest to see how the scene in font of him would unfold.

"But of course there is expenses that need to paid for the damage done to our Club room" The boy with glasses look at the three... no four (that I like being acquainted with Tyki for anything) of us in turn waiting for answer. In the end it was Lavi who broke the awkward silence that had fallen over us.

"Send the bill to the Black Order" he said with a sigh, handing the boy a phone number on a piece of paper. The boy looked at the piece of paper and smirked. "I will". He said it with an undertone, like he was hiding something from us. He flipped out his cell phone and dialled the number quickly and left the room.

I looked back at the others in the room. A quick head count told me that there were 6 of the Ouran Academy members in the room, 7 if you counted the boy outside. Their blue uniforms looked fancy and expensive if I were in their shoes I would be terrified to get it dirty and these boys had to wear them 5 days a week. My eyes rested on Kanda without me realizing it. His arms were crossed over his chest and his ever-present scowl was etched over his face. _I wonder what he would look like smiling _I thought. I smirked slightly. If Kanda tried to smile I'm pretty sure his face would break under the strain. A stupid smile made its way across my lips at the thought, and as fate would have it, it was then that Kanda decided to turn around, and glare at me. "What are you grinning at Moyashi?"

"My name is Allen!" I pouted. That guy is a jerk!

--Haruhi POV—

What on earth happened in here? The walls looked like they were covered in...in... blood! I felt sick to my stomach. Just who were these people? Were they dangerous? I looked towards Tamaki who was still glaring at the 4 in the centre of the room. I took a step forward. These people could be murderers and there Tamaki was standing right in front of them. I took another step and then another, becoming more confident with each one I took, though I was still apprehensive. I stood by Tamaki and looked at the odd array of people in front of me and said slightly quieter than I hoped. "Who are you people?"

--

Ootori smirked as he hung up the phone. These people really didn't know where they were dealing with, did they? Casually he walked back in the room. One of the people from the "Black Order", a kid with white hair and a red scar down the left side of his face, was waving his hands in front of him trying to convince Haruhi something. As he walked to the figures his smirk widened slightly. He stood directly behind Haruhi looking down on the white haired kid, making him abruptly stop talking. "The Black Order" He said slowly "Says it will not pay for the damage done here".

"Ehhhhh!!!!??????" Lavi shrieked "What? What do you mean they wont pay. Of course they'll pay! The amount cant be that large!"

Ootori just smirked. "The total cost amounts up to nine thousand, eight hundred and sixty-two..."

"Che" huffed Kanda "It's not that much then..."

"Million" Ootori continued with a glare "Yen."

Allen paled. How much?!

Kanda's eye twitched and tightened his grip on Mugen in it's sheath, knuckles turning white.

Lavi felt like laughing. "No wonder they didn't want to pay" he thought.

Tyki was surprisingly clam. He, of course, would leave the debt on the exorcists. So it was him who recovered first. "Well... I have something to collect and then I'm off" he said with a smirk. Kanda, Allen and Lavi all snapped to attention at once and jumped, landing in a pile, at Tyki. The said Noah writhed beneath them muttering curses. Had these school boys had not been in the room, he would have simply phased through them, perhaps giving their hearts a quick squeeze in the process, but he did not. As tempting as it was, Tyki resisted, he wanted to avoid irritating questioning. He had already changed into his white form when he had heard the door open.

As for the Host Club members... They stood in silence watching the massive tangle of limbs thrashing about on the floor. To them it was just a dog pile with the three males decked in black, pinning the guy with brown hair to the floor, not, coincidently, a battle to stop a deadly Noah destroying Godly material.

Tyki gave up under the three exorcists and fell still, making the exorcist in turn stop too. As they all got their breath back they took in the positions they were in. Allen was sprawled over the back of Kanda's torso, who was in turn lying across Lavi's lower back, who had his head on Tyki's chest. Quickly, blushes creeping across their cheeks, they stood, looking anywhere but each other. Tyki on the other hand just smirked and sat crossed legged on the floor.

Shaking his head in an attempt to return to normality (if there ever was normality at Ouran) Tamaki coughed and addressed the four strangers. "So what do you plan to do about your debt?" he said making his voice stern to show he was serious. Kanda Che'd and glared at the blonde haired boy. "Pay for it yourself" he hissed "by the look of it you guys have more than enough money to cover it".

"Quite the contrary" the boy with glasses sneered "you owe us a debt". At the word debt Allen paled and grew still. Debts!!!!

"No!" He said without thinking. "No more debts!!!" He looked around the room at the faces staring at him in shock. A light pink dusted his cheeks and he dropped his gaze to the floor muttering something about hammers.

"Well" Tamaki said with a grin. "If you have no way to pay for the damage, I'll make you a proposal". Four pairs of eyes looked back at him, though one was more of a glare. Sure it would take work but Tamaki was sure his little plan would work. "Become an Ouran High School Host Club member! **Become hosts!"**

**--**

**Well what do you think of the first chapter? Please forgive my pathetic attempts at humour/comedy and any OOCness. Please review, I would like to know if this was a good idea to write and whether I should continue or not. But I have to say I'm rather pleased with this so don't be too harsh on me :)**

**~Mad-Micky**


	3. What's your type?

**Innocence at Ouran**

**Chapter 2 – What's your type?**

**--**

"Become a what now?" Lavi asked.

"A host!" Tamaki declared flitting around the room. "We here at the host are made up of us handsome boys with time, giving hospitality to lovely ladies who also have time, to make a profit from them. For there is nothing in this world more important than the happiness of girls." He threw his arms out dramatically and waited for a response.

"So basically you're a group of rich bastards with no lives and nothing to do but entertain each other. Sorry I'm not interested" Kanda replied harshly. Tamaki paled and retreated into a corner surrounded by a black aura.

"King?" the twins chorused. They group watched the blonde haired senior wrap his arms around his legs and rock slowly backwards and forwards. Ootori shook his head sighing and stepped forwards.

"On the contrary" he said. "There still is the matter of your debt..."

"You guys sure like repeating yourself don't you?" Kanda interrupted.

Ootori shot Kanda a glare, which was returned with the same amount of spite. The tension in the room began to build and an awkward silence fell over them. Allen took a tentative step towards the two and gave Kanda's sleeve a small tug. "Why don't we just hear him out" he muttered. "You can go back to being a jerk afterwards".

Kanda turned to glare at the white haired boy, but his eyes softened for a moment. "Che." Kanda pulled his arm out of Allen's hand and turned away from both Allen and Ootori.

Ootori took this as a signal to continue, so pushing his glasses up his nose, he did. "We are willing to cancel your debt if you agree to become hosts. The King has already decided you fit the roles, appearance wise. If you each are requested by lets say... 1000 customers then your debts shall be cleared. What do you say?"

Kanda looked ready to object again but Allen clapped his hand over his mouth and smiled at Ootori. "We'll think about it. Give us a minute..." Ootori gave them a small nod and watched as Allen signalled to Lavi and the three retreated into a corner of the room.

He turned his attention to the brunette still seated on the floor. "How about you? I take it you're not with those three are you?" Tyki smiled up at the boy and thought about it. It didn't sound too bad. Wooing women, taking a break from his Noah duties... It could be a holiday of sorts. And as an advantage he could look for the Innocence. He stood and looked the boy straight in the eye. "We have a deal" he said holding out his hand, which Ootori clasped with his own. "Hai."

-- (In the Exorcists corner...)--

"Think about it" Lavi said with a stern eye. "Tyki will defiantly stay. I mean can you seriously see him passing up the opportunity to flirt with a load of teenage girls?" He asked.

"Let him" Kanda said harshly. "If he wants to live a stupid fantasy so be it. Besides what's it to you if the Noah stays? Anyone would think you had a thing for him"

Lavi pouted at the comment but it was Allen that replied. "What about the Innocence? There's every chance that Tyki will pursue it. Staying here benefits us. Or would you rather fail a mission?"

Lavi smirked. They were staying. There was no way Kanda would say "yes" to that. He silently praised Allen for his cleverness and his thoughts were confirmed when he saw Kanda narrow his eyes and mutter a nearly inaudible "no".

"So shall we tell the judge our verdict" the red head grinned. The sound of flirting with a load of girls didn't sound too bad. There bound to be some "strikes" in this school and clearing the debt was just a bonus. It seemed things were about to get a little more interesting.

--

The three exorcists walked up to Ootori and gave him their approval on the situation. On hearing this Tamaki jumped up and ran over to them, eyes twinkling. "Well then" He cried. "There no better time to start than the present yes!" His grin reaching all the way to his ears. The four took a few wary steps backwards but were followed by the blonde. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori!" The twins and the black haired teen snapped to attention and grabbed the four, dragging them out of the room, making sure to keep and extra strong hold on a rather displeased samurai. Tamaki turned to Ootori, Haruhi and Honey smiling, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

--

Allen stared at the blue blazer he was wearing in awe. The material was so soft and it fit him perfectly, like it was made for him. He looked at Lavi, Tyki and Kanda. They were wearing the same school uniform he was. It seemed to look natural on both Lavi and Tyki but he could help but think that Kanda looked a little out of place in it. Though it did look good on him.

Luckily the Ouran Academy members had left them alone to change, otherwise they would have seen his arm and he was glad his white gloves were still on. His white hair and scar were freaky enough, he didn't want these people to think he was even more of a freak, Innocence or not.

The host club twins and the stern looking boy with black hair came into the changing room and before they knew it the four were being dragged back into the music room for inspection.

Seeing the four boys standing in front of him decked out in the Ouran Academy uniform made Tamaki squeal with delight.

Allen was still staring in awe at his outfit. The red tie still around his neck.

Lavi stood with his arms crossed over his chest a huge grin on his face. His favourite bandana still holding up his crimson hair.

Tyki had his hands on his hips a smirk flitting over his lips.

Kanda stood with his blazer open revealing his white shirt. Hands in the pockets of his dress pants, Mugen strapped to his side.

Tamaki clicked his fingers a grin on his face. "Introductions!" he squealed like a fan girl.

"Me, Souh Tamaki" he said rather smugly. "The prince type! And the president of the club. I am the King. My word is Law.

Ootori Kyoya. The cool type!" The boy who had spoken to them before with glasses stepped forward at Tamaki's introduction and gave a small nod of his head in acknowledgement.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, twins! The little devil type!" The said twins threw one arm over the others shoulders and used the other to waves at the newcomers.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni or as we call him Hunny! He's the Loli-Shota type!" Hunny looked up eyes twinkling and Usa-chan firmly in his arms.

"Morinozuka Takashi or Mori. The Wild type" They were given a sharp nod.

"And last but not least Fujioka Haruhi our natural rookie type!" Haruhi gave the four a smile which was followed by a "Welcome!" from the Ouran High School Host Club.

Allen looked at the collection of people in front of him. He had waved to each of them in turn but for the moment he had a question. "Excuse me ummm... King?" Tamaki turned his head at the word positively beaming at the white haired boy and gestured that he should continue. Allen couldn't help but think that this boy reminded him scarily of Kumoi. "Well..." Allen said slowly "What do you mean by 'Type'?"

Tamaki smiled at the boy. "Our 'Types' reflect our personalities and are what the ladies find attractive in us. Now for you to become hosts, you need types too. Let's start with..." He whipped his arm dramatically and it came to a stop on Lavi. "You. Name?"

"Lavi" smirked the red head. "Let's see what you can come up with for me then!" Tamaki studied the red head from his ruby hair to his shoes.

"I have it!" he declared. 10 pairs of eyes waited for the answer. "Lavi will be the Cheeky type!" At this Allen burst out laughing. It fitted Lavi perfectly. Kanda looked like he was having a hard time holding back his own laughs. Tyki just settled for a smirk.

The Noah was the next one for Tamaki's judgement, who found himself being circled as Tamaki eyed his posture and appearance. "What hobbies do you have...?" the 'King' asked.

Tyki thought for a moment but settled on thinking that killing exorcists and destroying Innocence should be left out of the picture. "I'm Tyki" he informed Tamaki. "Reading, smoking, poker, attending parties..." he trailed off and looked to the blonde. Tamaki thought for a while... "Attending parties you say..." The blonde eyed the Noah again and was silent for a while. "The Elegant type!" he cried. There collective nods from the host club members old and new.

Moving on from Tyki, Tamaki stopped in front of the long haired samurai and leaned forward. "What's your name then?" he asked the stubborn teenager.

The said stubborn teen narrowed answered simply "Kanda". Tamaki studied Kanda eyeing Mugen with great interest.

"Might I ask what you need a sword for?" he asked him.

"To fight with" Kanda answered harshly. He still thought this whole "host" idea was a waste of time, and entertaining stupid girls didn't seem like much fun at all. Tamaki flinched back from Kanda slightly but just shook himself. "I think we'll just leave you as the Mysterious type should we?" He turned back to the other host who nodded in agreement.

He moved lastly on to Allen who introduced himself without being asked. This surprised Tamaki. "Well aren't you the polite one?" he smirked. Tamaki studied Allen like he had done to the other three but came away at a slight confusion. From what he had learnt Allen was innocent and naive both of which were traits of Hunny. There was no way he could call him the snowy type, after his hair, because that was just silly. With an aspirated sigh he shared his problem with the group. Each Host looked Allen up and down whilst the said albino just stood there feeling like he was being judged.

"I suppose we could always call him the polite type?" Tamaki said with a sigh.

"How about the 'Moyashi' type?" Kanda said smug smirk

Allen rounded on the raven haired teen "My name's Allen dammit! Why couldn't we call him the Jerk type?!" Kanda and Allen glared at each other for a moment before turning away, arms crossed. The Ouran Academy pupils blinked and turned to Lavi and Tyki.

"They're good friends really" Lavi stated with a grin. They turned their attention back to Allen and Kanda, there was complete quiet in the room, before Kanda grinned smugly and turn to Tamaki. "Why don't we call him the martyr type seeing as he has a hero complex.

"I do not have a hero complex BaKanda!" Lavi was rolling on the floor laughing.

"It's true!" the red head wailed "A hero complex... It fits him....oh, ow my stomach hurts!" He managed to squeeze out through his laughter.

Tyki raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Come to think of it, it does suit him. Ne? Shounnen?" Allen stared in disbelief at Tyki and Lavi.

"What?" He shouted. "You cant be serious?" He rounded on Tamaki and the other Hosts only to find them smiling.

"On the contrary" Tamaki grinned. "The ladies will find that attractive in a guy. A person willing to sacrifice everything for another". He mused about for a moment and then declared; "Its settled then Allen will be the Martyr Type!"

Allen's jaw dropped. What!!! He watched as Tamaki started chatting enthusiastically with the other club members. Lavi had tears in his eyes but had stopped laughing so hard. Tyki just stood and grinned. As for Kanda. He stood with a smug smirk on his face. Maybe staying here had it's ups after all.

--

**Well what do you think? Were the types right? I apologize for and OOCness and my terrible attempts at humour. I hoped you enjoyed it ^_^**

**~Mad-Micky **


	4. Starting today you're a host

**Hiya guys! **

**Soz for the wait but I wanted to make sure that I had more of the story planned out before I carried on. Is that Okay? Anyway even though I have got the stuff planned for up to chapter 9 I want you guy's opinions so... At the end of the chapters there might be questions/polls for you guys to answer. I've already had some people ask for requests. They know who they are and I've managed to fit their ideas/requests into the story like I said I would. So if you want I'll try and fit more in, but please be reasonable. Anyway here comes chapter 3 :) **

**Chapter 3 – Starting today you're a host**

--Allen POV--

School! I officially hate school. I've had never been to school in my life, instead I had been home schooled (if you could call it that) by my master, Cross. And saying that I'd only been taught how to read, write and count. I stared at the board trying to take in whatever the hell the teacher was writing, but didn't have a clue what surds were nor did I care much. I sighed and propped my head up on my gloved hand and looked around the room.

The Black Order had paid for our admission fees, where Tyki got the money I have no clue, under the strict orders that we were to finish our mission as soon as possible. My eyes settled on the two red-head twins and Haruhi a few desks from me. I'd been placed in their class; Kanda, Lavi and Tyki were with Tamaki and Kyoya, some how I think that they got the worse end of the deal. Kyoya scared me slightly. He reminded me of Kanda a little. Unapproachable and cold. All the others were easy to get along with, once you got past the oddities and shock. We were due to start our "hosting duties" today. Tamaki had declared to the students (well the girls) that there were four new additions to the host club but was waiting to introduce us today. Small butterflies flickered in my stomach. I didn't even know what I was supposed to do! Just talk with the girls? Flirt with them or what? I sighed. I guess I'll just figure out later.

I could he the teachers voice drowning on in the background now he was asking for the value of X and Y or something. This class was ridiculous. When the hell am I ever gonna need to find the value of X in life??? How did kids cope with all this stuff?' And some stay on at school for "further education"! I sighed and stared blankly at the board.

"That's the end of class; you may chat quietly amongst yourselves until the bell goes". I was aware of what the teacher had just said but I made no effort to move. I was still staring off into space. When were we going to investigate the innocence? Would we even have the chance? How long was it until our debt was paid off? How long would it take to get a thousand girls to request me? A thousand... that was an absurd number! How many girls were there at this school anyway? I sighed again; I didn't really want to flirt with girls I didn't know. I didn't want to flirt with anyone. The only reason I would flirt with someone was if I liked them, even then I don't think I would have the courage to do it. I sighed again; it was becoming a habit, the sooner this was over the better.

I was jogged, rather unjustly, if I say so myself, from my thoughts as a hand came down either side of me, resting on my desk. I looked up to find two identical faces staring down at me.

"You keep spacing out" one twin said.

"Is something wrong?"... The other asked. They were pretty much identical in everyway. There was no way I could tell them apart.

"Umm... Its nothing just thinking" I replied. I saw their eyes narrow.

"About what?" came the joint response.

This time my eyes narrowed, however only slightly. "Nothing really" I said with a smile. "Just stuff".

"What kinda stuff?" they asked in sync.

"Ummm... the host club and stuff." I answered.

"Really! Well what do you want to know?" Okay that was really starting to freak me out. Did they always talk in sync?

"Well..." I said slowly. "What, exactly does the host club do? I mean I know they entertain girls... But how do they?" I felt my cheeks heat and dropped my gaze to my still gloved hands.

The twins grinned evilly, making me widen my eyes slightly and shrink into my seat, and were about to launch into an embarrassing (and somewhat perverted) explanation but were stopped by Haruhi who spoke over them. "I know how you feel. Just talk to them. Most just ask questions and you just pretty much just have to answer" I smiled at him** (1) **that eased my nerves a bit. 'Bit' being the keyword.

"Thanks" I said smiling at Haruhi. The twins went to speak again but the bell rang, much to my delight, and I ran out the classroom as quickly as possible.

--Kanda POV—

I hate Lavi. I really hate him. He's loud, and annoying. And he too fucking clever for his own good. The blonde idiot, Tamaki, was just as loud. For that I hated him too. To tell the truth I hate all of them. The blonde idiot reminded too much of the idiot supervisor. Kyoya was too smug about everything. I found that rather irritating. The gaki **(2) **that carried round the stupid stuffed bunny and the big guy that followed him around seemed easier to be around. They didn't question me and kept their distance as did the girl Haruhi. Yes I figured out that she was a girl. It wasn't hard to figure out. She has the posture of a girl and even though she hides it well some of her feminine qualities shine though her disguise, like they way she walks. The baka usagi's probably figured it out as well. And what was worse, those two red head twin were just like him. Like mini usagi's. I sighed out, staring at the black board. Who would have thought that _I_ would end up in school? I'm 18 for fuck's sake! I don't need this. It's not like I'm gonna go out and look for a job anytime soon. I sighed again. And worse still, I had to be dragged into this whole host club thing.

We, mainly being me (of course), saved the people in this fucking building. Surely one room as a loss was a decent compromise! Pricks. Now I had to amuse a load of stupid fan girls as reparations.

The Moyashi's reaction to his "type" was a perk though. I'd like to see him get me back for that one! He looked so adorably lost. Not to mention he was furious.... Wait! Adorably??? The Moyashi wasn't adorable! Not in the slightest! And defiantly not to me! I sighed. I think Lenalee's rubbing off on me. Yeah! That has to be it. I'm stressed. There are too many people around me.... Seriously? Adorably?

"What's wrong Yuu-chan?" I sent a death glare to Lavi. He held his hands up in defence. "No seriously you're red! Are you sick?"

"Che no." I answered turning my head. I was red? No. I don't blush! I'm probably over thinking this. I stared out the window trying to find something to concentrate on but images of the white haired Moyashi kept creeping into my mind. What the fuck is wrong with me? Okay I admit it. It was rather funny watching him fret about hoping that the "type" would change... But that doesn't give him permission to enter my mind.

Beside me Tamaki and Lavi were laughing rather loudly. My eye twitched. This day had better end soon.

--Normal POV—

"As promised, there are four new additions to the Host club" There was an uproar of screaming girls at the end of Tamaki's sentence. "There is one behind each of these curtains". More screaming.

Allen waited nervously behind the fourth curtain. Somehow the host club had managed to pay for a small stage and a few curtain dropping devices, sort of like off a game show. Keeping to the theme Tamaki shouted "Behind curtain number one!..." the first curtain fell to the ground, pooling around Tyki's feet.

"The Elegant type! Tyki Mikk" Tyki winked at the group of girls causing an outburst of swoons and giggles.

"Behind curtain number two... The cheeky type! Lavi " Lavi eyed the girls as the material fell to the ground a half smirk half grin settling on his features. There were more giggles and blushes as Lavi's eye swept through the crowd.

"Behind curtain number three... The mysterious type! Kanda Yuu" There was a collected "ooooo" from the crowd as Kanda tried to keep his face as blank as possible. He had a thing for respecting women/girls so a glare was somewhat out of the question.

"And finally..." Tamaki announced. Allen felt his heart stop. "The martyr type..." God he hated that name "...Allen walker" There was a small silence as the curtain fell around Allen. Allen gave the girls a small shy smile and a blush and the silence was broken.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" The girls screamed and advanced. Allen paled.

**-(End chapter 3)-**

**(1) Allen's naive so I thought he could figure out that Haruhi was a girl later on.**

**(2)Gaki means brat for those that aren't aware of it. **

**So what do you think? To me Kanda was Occ... I dunno. Sorry not much happened in this chapter but now that I've actually done some planning, the updates should come quicker.... should...**

**So on to the first little question: Do you guys want the ghost **

**a) Female or b) Male?**

**ooo! also if anyone has appearance ideas for the ghost too that would help too. I could always come up with it myself but I'd thought I'd let you guys do it because I love you guys *Flutters eyelids*. Please make it as simple, strange, gory and down right weird as you like, I'll choose my favourite one (you can think of it as a competition of sorts if you want)**

**Anyway I'll be quiet now... Review please!!!**


	5. Life at Ouran

**Hiya guys. I really to set a date to update these things... sumimasen... Anyway... Thank you for all the reviews they make me feel all fuzzy and warm ^^ (What on earth am I saying I sound like an Idiot – not that I'm not one anyway) Please keep them coming. A little sum of the chapter: Kanda's still lost over his feelings for Allen, Kyoya starts to question the origin of the new hosts and we learn about sleeping arrangements (which I totally improvised coz I doubt the have any forms of dorms at Ouran)**

**An update on the ghost situation: It's pretty much par for both male and female (Though I believe Female is slightly winning) and I've got some interesting ideas for both genders. You can keep giving suggestions (if you want) "The Ghost" makes their debut in the next chapter so I have till then to finalize my decision. Without further or do, here's chapter four...**

**Chapter 4 – life at Ouran **

--(Normal POV)--

"Allen-Kun where did you get your scar?"

"Why do you always wear gloves?"

"Do you dye you hair?"

"Your eyes are a really beautiful colour."

"What's your favourite food?"

"What type of music do you listen to?"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Why did you come to Ouran?"

Kanda watched discreetly as Allen was plummeted with questions and remarks by three girls he was "entertaining" at the present moment, whilst trying to seem somewhat interested in whatever the hell the girl sitting opposite him was saying. As far as was aware she was going on about cakes and sweets. Two things that Kanda hated.

So far all the girls were content with just chatting away to him without him having to make any, or very little, contribution to the conversations.

It had been a week since the fiasco with the curtains and dramatic entrances, and so far it had been uneventful. There were no leads on the innocence, no ghostly appearances... overall things were... quiet.

"...My favourite is shortcake because I love the strawberry on top especially when the strawberry is ripe and sweet..." Kanda pretended to listen as the girl went on about nothing as his eyes swept over her head and flew to a familiar face, where they had been wandering to a little too often for his liking.

Allen was frantically trying to come up with answers for the girls many questions. His arms failing around his face as a light blush covered his cheeks. But despite his uncomfortable situation Allen wore a grin on his face, eyes lighting up every now and then when the girls mentioned something like food.

Kanda scowled. Why was the Moyashi always so happy? It seemed no matter how dire the situation or how much their tasks seemed impossible the white haired kid would just smile and ensure everyone that everything would be alright. And you know what? It pissed Kanda off to no end. How could be so optimistic all the time? It wasn't normal. It annoyed Kanda like hell but worse than that... it intrigued him. He found that he was curious about the subject that was Allen that he would absentmindedly find his thought occupied by the Moyashi and his eyes drifting over to a crop of silver-white hair.

Kanda inwardly sighed as he dragged, which took surprisingly more effort than he first thought, his eyes away from Allen and forced himself to look at the girl that he had never caught the name of, in front of him. What was wrong with him? He felt like he wasn't himself. Especially at times like this when he wanted a distraction and for some reason his default was Allen. He desperately hopped that no one had noticed a change in him, least of all Allen. He didn't, or couldn't, understand why, or even _how _he was attracted to the boy... wait... attracted?... Attracted? Surprisingly enough, to even himself, Kanda found he was less worked up about his little choice of words than he would have thought. _Well_ he thought _It's either attracted or drawn, and drawn reminds me too much of a moth being drawn to a flame and I don't much like being compared to a moth._ But secretly that was exactly how Kanda felt. He had no clue how or when it had started but he found himself thinking about the boy a little too much and his eyes always knew where the boy was in the room.

Kanda sighed _again._ The more he thought about it the more he thought he sounded like he was stalking the boy. It wasn't like he was infatuated with him... or was it? Did he like Allen? It was true that they didn't get along and were constantly getting into fights and telling each other they hated or disliked one another but... did he really dislike Allen? And more to the point... did he _really _want Allen to dislike him? Kanda would have shook his head slightly and sighed if it weren't for the girl opposite him... This was going to take some thinking over...

--

Kyoya relieved the host of their "clients" and waited for the host club members to filter out as the sky outside became darker, signalling the end of the school day. As soon he was alone he took out his laptop and started typing with quick fingers. This was something he had meant to do beforehand but had let it slip. Slowly and carefully he examined all the information he could about "The Black Order". But the problem was... there wasn't much there. There were mentions of a "Black Order" or "An army for God" here and there especially in historical documents but as for anything modern... Kyoya pushed his frustration as far back as he could and focused on what he had. The word "Innocence" came up quite often as well as "Akuma", "Exorcist", "Noah" and "Millennium Earl". All of which meant very little to him seeing as he didn't believe that Demons (Akuma) existed.

From what he _did _find he learnt this: Exorcists were part of an army and were fighters, Innocence was their weapons, their enemy was the Millennium Earl, The Noah and Akuma and overall that they dealt with danger. Danger... Kyoya shut his laptop and frowned. Were these people dangerous? More importantly; were they a threat to them and the school? Kyoya was very silent. The Japanese one, Kanda, yes he could see him being dangerous, what with the katana always strapped to his side, but some like Lavi or Allen... He just couldn't see it. How could someone who practically dealt with shadows be so bright? Kyoya shook his head as his memory flickered back to the first time he'd laid eyes on the four new additions to the host club. It had been a three on one fight or what he assumed to be a fight (seeing as they had all come in to witness the aftermath of the battle) and the three seemed to stay away from Tyki, so they obviously didn't get along. Allen seemed to hate the man and would, without thinking, cradle his left hand as if he were scared that Tyki would break off. (Kyoya, of course, had no clue that Allen had once lost his Innocence embedded arm in a fight with Tyki and was still self conscious about it.)

Kyoya had heard Kanda refer to Tyki as "Bastard Noah" a few times, clogs started to turn in his head. As of yet, of evidently, he did not know a lot, but he promised himself he would find out more about "Exorcists" and "The Black Order". He had to make sure that they were no threat to the host club and obviously the school. He _needed_ to know just_ how dangerous _these people were, those who were supposedly part of a holy war.

Closing his laptop, Kyoya stood with a sigh. War... Allen was only 15 nearing 16. He couldn't really be involved with a war could he?

Quietly walking to the door, Kyoya contemplated telling Tamaki but decided it would be better to tell him when he was sure of what he was saying. He would gather evidence and make sure he wasn't making false accusations... When had it turned into accusations? They hadn't done anything to harm them... yet (unless you counted the destruction of the third music room) so there was no point jumping to conclusions right?

Allowing his mind to ease a little Kyoya turned off the light, plunging the room into shadows before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. He would get what he wanted. After all... he always did.

--

Allen, Lavi and Kanda sat on the floor of Allen and Kanda's shared bedroom. They spent every night like this. After school they would retreat a separate building of the school. This building was located at the back of the school and was reserved for children who wanted to attend the famous, and down right expensive, school but lived to far away to do so. Tyki and the trio had to stay in this building with uncomfortable sleeping arrangements.

--(Flashback)--

"_What?"_

"_Well you see Ouran is an expensive school, we can only pay for one room with a little extra on the side."_

_Lavi listened to Komui on the other end of the phone in aspiration. "But Komui, the rooms can only accommodate two people! If you have failed to remember... There are three of us!!!"_

"_I know Lavi. The order is willing to pay for one room but the extra money they are adding would only pay for half another room so I'm sorry." He heard the supervisor sigh on the other end of the line. "Look..." He said slowly. "You said that Tyki is there as well right?"_

"_Right..."_

"_I'm afraid the only way round this I can see is for one of you to share with him."_

"_Come again?..."_

"_One of you will have to share a room with Tyki" Lavi felt his heart stop. An exorcist... share a room with a Noah? _

"_Komui are you mad? You would put arch enemies together in the same room and expect everything to be alright???"_

"_That..." He heard Komui say "Is exactly the reason why you'll be the one sharing with him."_

"_What!?" _

"_You heard me. Look... it has to be you"_

"_Why?" asked Lavi though he already knew the answer._

"_Well seeing as you are supposed to be a bookman you should not be biased and take no side, therefore you should be content with you job to observe and accept this as an opportunity to learn more about the enemy. Also I don't really want a death to arise there, even if it is the Noah". Lavi smiled slightly. He understood what Komui meant. Should Kanda be the one to share a room with Tyki... the Noah would be dead within a week. If Allen were to stay in the same room as Tyki, one of three things could happen... Allen could go mad, seeing as he hated, and was slightly apprehensive about the guy, Tyki would murder Allen as he tried to in the past or Allen would break and kill Tyki instead..._

--(End Flashback)--

So that was the sleeping arrangements. Tyki and Lavi ended up sharing, whilst Allen and Kanda shared a room. Even though the two weren't the best of friends they both agreed that it was better than having to share with Tyki.

Lavi only went into "their room" when he had to sleep. Most of his out of school time was spent in Allen and Kanda's room. The thing was though that even though he was convinced that he was supposed to hate the Noah, he noticed that Tyki was neat, well mannered, flirtatious, not to mention good looking and a little cocky (or should he say very cocky). Lavi came to realise that Tyki didn't try or want to provoke anyone or start a fight. This surprised Lavi but then again what had he expected from the Noah? A dirty un-kept slob? Lavi inwardly shook himself. He was reading too deep into Tyki, all he had to do was to put up with Tyki until they found the innocence. Then they would never have to speak again, unless of course, they met in a fight.

The rooms themselves were not bad. In fact they were wonderful, which was to be expected seeing they were so expensive. The beds were heavenly soft. The room well lit, not to bright, not to dim. They were well furnished with polished dark wood draws and wardrobes. The carpet was soft. They had lead on bathrooms. Everything seemed just right, even Kanda found little to complain about.

--

Lavi stood from the floor and bid goodnight to the two. As of yet they had no idea were the innocence was and so far, hadn't seen any sign of the ghost. That was mainly their discussion topic but they had yet to find anything. He sighed as his hand came to rest on his bedroom door before opening it slowly.

As expected Tyki was already there, sitting on his bed, a book in his hands. He looked up as Lavi entered and gave him a small acknowledging nod. He had given up trying to talk the red head seeing as he got no response. Tyki watched Lavi silently as he got ready for bed and went into the connected bathroom to get changed.

The two still exchanged no words as Lavi climbed into bed and faced the wall.

Tyki smirked. It looked like he had a challenge on his hands, and he was never one to back down from a challenge. Oh yes, he would get the bunny to talk. His smirk grew into a grin as plots started to flicker around in his head. This was going to be fun.

**--(End Chapter)—**

**So what did you think of that one? Yes I'm well aware that nothing really happened in this chapter but it was still important. Please forgive me for magically adding an extra building to Ouran, but hey, it's an AU. Anyway...**

**Please review I'd like your opinions (personally I think I drabbled a bit too much in this chapter, but surprisingly this one was the easiest chapter to write so far... I don't know why...)**


	6. Acceptance, A ghost, Crushes in the dark

**K here we go with chapter 5. In the voting, Female surpassed Male so the ghost is going to be a girl. Also, I thank you for all your suggestion but I'm going to use and idea from *Lala-tan* combined with an idea from my sister ^^. There will be another question at the end of this chapter too and it's ****VERY IMPORTANT**** *serious face* (lol)**

**Chapter summary; Kanda comes to terms with his feelings for Allen, Lavi has a ghostly encounter and at the end of the chapter is a little part I like to call "Crushes in the dark", but that's just me being silly ^^ Anyway...**

**Chapter 5 – Acceptance, A ghostly encounter and midnight musing**

--(Normal POV)--

Kanda stood at the window of the bedroom he and Allen were sharing. He watched the sun rise over the horizon and the world slowly came to life. Faintly he could hear the sound of water hitting tiles. Allen was in the shower in the attached bathroom. Kanda, on the other hand had gotten up well before dawn. He was already washed dressed and ready for a day of torture known as school. He needed sometime to think, away from distractions, noise, fan girls, the host club and most of all... Allen.

He sighed. Christmas was coming up soon, Allen would soon turn 16, well... he could already be 16 according to him, Allen didn't know his birthday. Kanda frowned. Allen kept quiet about his past. Whenever someone brought it up, he would wave off the subject with that infamous smile of his on his face. Hence the reason Kanda knew little about him. He knew that Allen didn't know his birth parents, that his foster father had died and he had been taken on by the monster General, Cross Marian. But other than that... nothing and what he did know was a rather vague. Why tough? Why keep so quiet about it? His past couldn't be that bad could it? Then again... He himself kept quiet about his past, He was pretty sure that only Teidoll and Komui knew anything of his past.

The sound of the shower turning off jogged his thoughts. Without realizing it his eyes strayed to the door of the en-suite waiting for the occupant to come out. For now, Kanda had fallen into a stubborn sort of acceptance about how he felt towards the Moyashi. He knew why the white haired teen was on his mind so often now. Kanda didn't like the word "crush", it sounded too girly but that was simply what it was. He had a crush on Allen.

Kanda, for his part, was never one to worry over something for long, but neither was he one that was accustomed to strong emotions either. Even though couldn't understand why he was attracted to another male he refused to brood over it any longer. Of course he wasn't going to shout it from the roof top, but he thought that if anyone had a problem with it, they could go to hell. But therein lied another _big_ problem. If Lavi got wind of this, he was in for never-ending teasing. Therefore Kanda thought he should just pretend that nothing had changed after all, Allen would probably never feel the same way about him.

On the subject of the albino, the bathroom door opened and Kanda felt his breath catch. Allen's snow coloured hair was still dripping with water, he had on no top and a pair of black dress pants which were part of his school uniform and there was a small towel around his neck.

Kanda's eyes trailed over the boy's chest and slipped down the small and toned abs. Kanda felt his heart quicken and his cheeks heat up. Had he been a lesser man he might have gaped, but he wasn't... so he didn't.

"Kanda?" Kanda's eyes met Allen, which held within them confusion and slight embarrassment. Quickly Kanda turned his head to the window again, his face heating up considerably. Okay, maybe it would be harder than he first thought to act as though nothing had changed...

--(Lavi's POV)—

I walked down the corridors at a slow pace. I was heading for the 3rd music room, but there was no need to rush. In fact, I was about half an hour early so I just took my time. Studying the walls actually. They bore fancy wallpaper, which was to be expected, and there was hardly a speck of dirt anywhere. How much money do they put into appearances? I smiled. Why go to the trouble? It was just wallpaper. The school was showing off its wealth, which in my opinion kinda defies what a school should be. Schools were educational facilities, not a place to show off how rich you were. I sighed, they were, as Kanda put it, "Rich Bastards". Speaking of Yuu, he was acting a little... off...recently. The change wasn't massive and if it were anyone else but me, they probably wouldn't even have noticed the change. Something told me that Kanda knew that his attitude had changed slightly. For a while it seemed that there was something constantly on his mind that was slowly but surely driving him crazy. Then all of a sudden it was gone... Whatever he'd been worrying about, he'd sorted it out but now Kanda seemed more... optimistic, so to speak, even though he was still the jerk he always was. I sighed and continued down the corridor. What had brought on the change though? For the longest time I could have sworn I saw him following Allen with his eyes from time to time but what did that have to do with... A grin split my face and forced down the urge to laugh. So that's why he'd been so weird. He liked Allen! Of course I'd have to confirm it first but this was pure gold! Wait till Lenalee finds out about this! And what would Kanda say if he knew about Allen's little secret?

I was giggling to myself quietly when high pitched screams pulled me from my thoughts. My smile dropped and I raced towards the sounds. I frowned slightly. They were coming from the 3rd music room, or the corridor just outside of it. I turned the corner and saw two girls, fans of the host club on the floor. I recognised them as fans of Hunny and felt my stomach flip as I registered blood on the floor. I lent next to the girls and checked them. The blood had come from the taller of the two girls, from a blow to her head. The other just bore a bruise. Both were unconscious but who did this?

All of a sudden the lights flickered and went out and the temperature dropped. My hand closed around my innocence which I held defensively in front of me as I stood. I peered through the darkness trying to see something, anything. I heard a low chuckle, a feminine chuckle, and felt my insides freeze as a girl materialized in front of me. She wore the Ouran Academy uniform but it in hung, in tatters, limply on her form, stained, faded and blood soaked. Her hair looked tangled and unwashed, framing a scared face. Pure white eyes stared eerily back at me, no pupils. There were thin lines of blood trailing down her face from a large gash on her head and out of the corners of her mouth. I shivered as her face cracked into a grin. What on earth... This was the ghost... The one we'd come here to investigate about. I could understand why the girls had screamed. I felt like running myself but I held my ground. "Did you attack those girls?" I asked, my voice a little more shaky than I'd hoped. Her white eyes flicked from me to the unconscious girls on the floor and nodded. I shivered again. She was still smiling. Her white eyes stared back at me the grin never faltering. In all honesty. She scared me. "Why?" I whispered. The girl cocked her head to the side and slid a grey tongue over pale lips. She whispered "Hunny Sempai" and raked broken finger nails over the door leading to the 3rd music room. Her eyes locked onto mine again and I fought not to break away from the soulless eyes. The ghost giggled and slowly started to disappear. The lights came back to life and the coldness began to seep away. All of a sudden I felt drained. Shaken to the core. I fell to my knees leaning on the wall for support. What had just happened? She had said "Hunny sempai" But what did that mean? That was he excuse for hurting them? Come to think of it, the girls were Hunny's clients. So what? Did the ghost have a thing for Hunny? I shuddered. That was just wrong. Funny, how could I be humorous now? My eyes slid shut for a moment but opened again when the sound of footsteps reached me.

Around the corner came Tamaki, leading the rest of the host club. Seeing me Allen and Kanda ran up to me asking what happened whilst the others checked on the girls. "I saw the ghost" I said simply. The last thing I saw before I decided to slip into unconsciousness was Tyki's face. His eyes were on me and they were wide. His face bore concern... for me... That couldn't be right? Overall, he looked worried. But why would he be worried about me?...

--(Tyki's POV)--

I listened to the silence around me, broken only by the breaths of Lavi and me. There was something wrong with me. I couldn't sleep. My mind was constantly on the red head in the bed opposite me. I felt... nervous... anxious... but that wasn't like me. I never felt like that and I didn't like it. For some reason, seeing Lavi weak on the floor had stopped my brain from functioning properly. The teen still hadn't woken up and with each passing minute I got more scared. Scared... I hated that word. Fears were a sign of weakness, something I couldn't afford to have, but I couldn't slow my rapidly beating heart or get my chest to loosen. Why did I care? Yeah sure I had wanted to toy with the red head a bit, play with his mind, but it seemed, it had backfired. I was the one whose mind was in a jumble and I couldn't understand why. I knew I was attracted to the boy, how could I not be, but I'd never felt emotionally attached to him. That was how I felt now. Unease was circling through me and I was powerless to stop it. I could pass through anything I didn't want to touch, yet here I was unable to discard this emotion. This emotion... I didn't even know what this emotion was... Affection? I smirked despite myself, I was so out of character right now.

Slowly I lifted myself from my bed and walked over to the one where Lavi slept. Kanda and Allen had come in earlier, changed him and put him to bed. I'd just watched of course, neither ask for or wanted my help. I'm pretty sure Lavi wouldn't have wanted it either. I sighed, that upset me, and again, I didn't know why. I sat on Lavi's bed and watched him for a moment before smiling sadly. I'd actually fallen for the red head. I shook my head slightly in disbelief. Noah's weren't meant to attach themselves to anyone. What had gone wrong?

Movement next to me made me look down. "Mikk?" came Lavi's hoarse voice. I gave him a small sad smile as I registered the confusion and slight fear in his visible eye.

"It's Tyki" I said quietly "Go back to sleep, its still dark out" I shifted my eyes from him to in front of me. Lavi sighed and sat up staring at me. I didn't (or should I say couldn't) look him in the eye but just studied the room's door.

A weight on my shoulder made me jump and I turned my head to find Lavi's resting on my shoulder. Was he sick??? The boy who had refused to speak to me was now so close to me. I wasn't sure if the closeness made me happy or nervous, but it defiantly confused me. "Lavi...?" I said slowly.

The boy just sighed again but didn't raise his head. "It was freaky you know" The red head whispered. "I can't get the image out of my head. It was like looking at death... and boy was it ugly" I smiled. I didn't have to ask what he was talking about, I already knew. I felt him shudder. Why was he leaning on me again? "You probably don't care though" I heard him whisper and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

"I care" I said quietly. "I am human you know..." But I didn't really know what else to say. What could I say. This boy knew me as a killer and a torturer of human souls. No wonder he thought I wouldn't care. "Just rest" I said slowly. I made to get up but a hand held me back by my wrist. The hand was shaking and its owner's eyes were staring at his lap.

"Please..." He whispered almost inaudibly. I didn't ask what he meant but just shifted so that my back lent against the headboard. Lavi curled up against me, draping the covers over our legs and leaning on my chest, his head back on my shoulder. "Don't try anything funny" he muttered and I smirked as he settled down to sleep. I could show him I wasn't as bad as he thought right?...

--(Allen POV)--

Something was wrong with Kanda. I wasn't sure what but there was something. Since this morning he'd not spoken a word to me and refused to look at me. Had I done something wrong? I don't remember doing anything to offend him. But then again, my existence seems to offend him. I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest, staring through the darkness. Kanda... I'd had a crush on the guy for god knows how long and had managed to hide it pretty well (though Lavi seemed to figure it out quite easily). It seemed the acting skills I'd picked up at the circus had come in handy... But it wasn't like Kanda would ever like me back. He was stubborn and would probably think the fact I like him disgusting. Kanda wasn't gay, but then I didn't think I was either... I was wrong there. I felt my heart leap in hope but pushed it down. Even if I could get Kanda to like me I probably wouldn't. He deserved better than me. My eyes flickered to the swordsman who was sleeping lightly in his bed. He seemed so perfect (well at least to look at). But for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what I had done... He'd been oddly quiet for a while now. But I'd never said anything, it wasn't like he cared about my concerns, even if they were about him. I sighed again unable to tear my eyes from the sleeping beauty in the other bed. For now I was content to just be around him. Was it possible for him to like me back?

**--(End chapter)--**

**Wow that has to be the longest chapter yet, but oddly it was the most fun to write (I think I slightly scared myself with the ghost). Review please!!!!!!!!!**

**As for the question, it's simple; What do you want;**

**A)Fluff alone OR B)Fluff and smutt???**

**If I do end up writing smutt, I'll mark it for those who don't like it. Please Review!!! (A glimpse into future chapters... A cross-dressing Allen!!!)**


	7. The Christmas Ball part 1: Costumes

**Okay I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I know I said that the chapters would be more frequent but... well actually I don't have much of an excuse. I suppose I could always blame school... yes I'll do that... IT'S SCHOOL'S FAULT... Anyway**

**Seeing as t took me so long to put this chapter up, I've given you two. It won't happen often, so don't expect it. But I thought I owed it to you all ^^**

**This chapter dedicated to: Nusku**

**Chapter 6 – the Christmas Ball part 1: Costumes**

Tamaki couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure Kyoya?"

"Certainly". Tamaki frowned. Well he could believe parts of it. So Lavi, Allen and Kanda were fighters for a religious organisation. Bit of a contradiction. Religious fighters. What he found hard to believe was that they fought Akuma. Demons. Tamaki didn't really believe in demons as such, but was always open to the possibility, but still... He sighed. A thought entered his mind...

"But what about Tyki?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and narrowed his eyes.

"I cannot be sure, but I believe that Tyki is the enemy of the exorcists. I believe he is a Noah, and if I'm right the school and the host club may be in danger." Tamaki stiffened.

"Danger? How? What is a Noah?"

"There is not a lot of information about them I could access; it's the same with the Black Order. It's all military protected..." Tamaki frowned at Kyoya '_get on with it'_

Kyoya cleared his throat. "From what I _did_ find they're the enemy of humanity, they kill for fun and call themselves super-humans, meaning they have special powers. They use these powers to inflict pain on others."

"But why would anyone do something like that? I admit there is something odd about Tyki, but I don't believe he finds killing fun". Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"What about the other three? I can see Kanda fighting but not Lavi, and certainly not Allen. Then again... Those three keep to themselves a lot, and you notice how Allen always hides his hand? You have to admit there's something they're not being truthful about."

Tamaki thought for a moment. If Kyoya was correct, which he usually was, then Allen, Kanda and Lavi were Innocence users, whatever Innocence was, Exorcists, and Innocence attracted Akuma, creatures that killed humans because they were programmed to. That meant the entire school was in trouble. And if Tyki really was a.... Noah, then they were in serious trouble. Tamaki rested his head in his hands and frowned. "I'll speak to them. We have to get to the bottom of this. But it'll have to wait until after the Christmas Ball..."

--

Kyoya and Tamaki stood in front of the host club who were all sitting at the table. Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Tyki, who had pushed his chair close to Lavi's, on one side and Haruhi, Mori, Hunny on the other side, with the twins sharing a seat at head of the table opposite the King and Shadow king.

Tamaki had a triumphant smile on his face and a gleeful glint in his eyes. The room was decorated with Christmas decorations with four trees, one in each corner and one grand one in the centre. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "As you know we host a grand ball for our customers every Christmas. At this event we give our clients the opportunity to dance with us and talk, whilst listening to grand music and dining on expensive food." At this point both Haruhi and Allen's heads snapped to attention, eyes glinting with excitement. "However this time round, Kyoya and I have decided we won't be wearing our normal suits. This year we're going to cosplay!" The room was silent. There were no cheers, but there were no groans of disappointment either, though Kanda ever present scowl seemed to deepen.

"Good" Tamaki smiled. "You'll find all costumes in your separate changing rooms." Nobody moved. "Well go try them on then! You too Kyoya".

--

Everyone stepped into their changing rooms. Lavi grinned, Tyki smirked, Kanda "Che'd", Allen...Fainted.

--

Tamaki was the first out. He was dressed in a Father Christmas outfit, hat and boots included. Also in the same get up were Tyki and a grumpy (when was he not) Kanda, Mugen still at his side. Tyki seemed amused by his get up. It brought out his skin tone. Kanda was silent, why was he here again?

--

Next out was Hunny. He came bounding out of the changing room, a massive smile in his face. He was dressed in a one piece reindeer suit complete with antlers and a strap on red nose. He giggled slightly and stood next to Tamaki. "Takashi!" he called out. "What's your outfit?!"

Mori, Haruhi and Kyoya stepped out simultaneously. Each was dressed in an elf suit with little hats and strap on ears. Hunny clapped his hands in delight and ran up to Mori and climbed up his arm. Haruhi blushed and looked at herself. Well at least this time she wasn't in a girl's costume, for a while she'd been worried.

--

They stood there talking for a while until loud laughing reached their ears. Hikaru, Kaoru and Lavi walked up to them, dressed as angles, with halos and wings. Despite himself Kanda had to smirk. Devils in angles clothing.

--

The only person left now was Allen. Another quarter of an hour went past and Allen still hadn't come out of the changing room. Curious, the hosts went and stood outside the boy's curtain. "Allen-chan, are you okay?" Hunny called out.

"I'm f...fine" came the timid reply.

"Come-on out Moyashi-chan" Lavi yelled.

"Allen desu!!!(1) And I'm rather happy in here!" Lavi frowned at the response and looked round at the group. Collectively there were confused faces but Tamaki and Kyoya had amused smirks on their faces.

"Moyashi stop playing around and get out here!" Kanda yelled. "If I have to wear a ridiculous costume so do you!" With that he threw open the curtain and instantly regretted it. Allen was standing in the centre of the changing room, face bright red. He was dressed in a female version of the Father Christmas outfit. On his head was a Christmas hat and he was wearing knee high boots with golden buckles and heels. The top curved with his hips and to top it off there was a skirt... a short skirt... a very short skirt....

Kanda's face heat up as he watched Allen try to pull the skirt down to cover himself as much as possible. Something within stirred and he abruptly turned and walked back into the music room. Curious eyes followed him but remained silent. All that is but one. "Well" A certain eye-patched red-head commented "It looks like you've made an impression on Yuu!"

With that Allen turn a darker shade of red, squealed and drew the curtains again.

**--**

**(1) "It's Allen" **

**Personally I don't like this chapter. I don't think I wrote it very well, but "Oh well" I don't claim to be a good writer therefore I'm not surprised I dislike my own work. Anyway...**

**Here: ****.com/art/Allen-in-a-cristmas-dress-110439936**** I drew it a while back, when Nusku requested a cross-dressing Allen. If that link doesn't work go to my profile (you'll find the link to my deviantART account on my profile)**


	8. The Christmas Ball part 2: Yullen

**Chapter 7 – the Christmas Ball part 2: Yullen**

The host club stood in front of a room of squealing fan girls. Tamaki had made his opening speech about being allowed to dance with members of the host club, that they should enjoy them selves to the fullest and that the "queen" of the ball would receive a kiss on the cheek from none other than himself, causing more than half the girls in the room to faint.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at the girls that filled the room pondering over why they were so simple minded. Did they really have so much time on their hands? He allowed his eyes to wander around the room, though he already knew where they'd settle.

Allen was standing a few meters away from him in all his blushing glory. None of the girls seemed fazed by the fact that he wearing a dress. Rather it made them all the more pleased and excited, this, irritated Kanda. It wasn't like any of these girls cared about Allen. They just held absurd fantasies for him. None of them really knew anything about him. All they knew was that he was cute. But still... Allen really did look good in that dress. Kanda felt his cheeks warm up but refused his blush to become visible. After his little slip up in the changing rooms, Lavi had caught on about his crush on Allen and was currently making his life hell whenever he could. He had cornered Kanda and forced it out of him, threatening to tell Allen if he didn't confess. Kanda had crumbled, but somehow telling someone made him feel better. He felt less stressed. Or at least he did until Lavi spotted Kanda staring at Allen and started nudging him making a face that clearly stated '_I know what you're thinking'._ (Unknown to Kanda, Lavi knew of Allen's crush on him and was now in a gleeful state of mind) How Kanda hoped this night ended soon.

--

However, that was not to be. Kanda had stubbornly refused to dance with anyone and settled for watching the numerous girls that were crowding Allen, begging him for a dance, becoming increasingly more irritated. In the corner of his vision he could see Lavi with a happy but slightly nervous look on his face as an ever persistent Tyki followed him around the room. On any other occasion he would be angry that the Noah was so close to Lavi, or at least concerned, but right not he didn't even care. All he cared about was that Allen was surrounded by girls, wearing an outfit that was driving Kanda mad and was nowhere near him.

Allen led another girl onto the dance floor. His eyes momentarily met with Kanda's. Both looked away quickly, blushes dusting their cheeks. That was it. Kanda couldn't take it any more. He didn't even if Allen rejected him in the harshest way known to man, he was loosing his mind. This had to stop.

--

Allen tried, he really did, but for the love of him, he could concentrate on dancing. He, of course, had on his smile, but his mind was on a certain Japanese exorcist. Did Kanda really dislike him so much that he couldn't bear to look him in the eye? The sides of Allen's smile twitched. Why did it hurt so much? So what if Kanda didn't like him, it was the end of the world... _'It's the end of mine though' _he thought bitterly. Since when did Kanda mean so much to him anyway?

The music stopped and Allen bowed awkwardly to the girl he'd been dancing with and sighed as she shyly shuffled away. He raised an eyebrow and the large expanse of girls dying to dancing with him next. All he wanted was to get out of here. Dancing with a load of girls that he didn't know wasn't really his idea of fun, and Kanda's eyes that were following him constantly following but refusing to look in his eyes were unnerving him. He mentally sighed and took a step towards the girls for his next dance partner but was shocked (and somewhat relived) when someone pulled him in the opposite direction. He felt his stomach drop though, when he saw who was dragging him by his wrist towards the exit.

"K-Kanda?" Allen's voice was quiet and rather high pitched. Kanda took no notice of it. Allen's heart beat seemed to be in his ears. '_He just needs to tell me something to do with the innocence'_ he told himself, but then why was his heart threatening to burst its way through his rib cage?

The two exited the crowed room and entered a dark hallway. With the large double doors closed behind them, the sound of the music was dulled and a tense silence began to envelop the two.

Kanda led Allen down another couple of corridors, until he was sure they were alone. None to gently, he pushed Allen up against the wall. He placed his arms either side of Allen's head, trapping him.

"..." The silence was thick around them, tense. Broken only by both of their nervous breaths. Allen was dying, mentally at least. Why was Kanda so close to him, and was it just his imagination, or was he getting closer? His eyes sort out Kanda's and this time neither looked away. Kanda's eyes were something Allen never had the chance to study before, but now that he did he saw something in them he never thought he would, fear... realization seemed to dawn on Allen at that moment. Could it be the reason Kanda been distant from him lately was because... Allen let out a shaky breath and made a decision. Slowly he moved away from the wall his head moving so it was centimetres away from Kanda's. Allen closed his eyes and tried to mentally talk himself out of what he about to do but gave up. His lips settled on Kanda's, his heart stopped and so did time.

--

Lavi grinned to himself. He had seen Allen and Kanda leave and was feeling rather amused and smug about the whole situation. He knew the two would work things out. He walked over to the food table and piled up a plate but froze when an arm made its way around his waist. Three guesses who. "Tyki what are you doing" Lavi whispered.

"You're calling me Tyki now?" The Noah questioned smugly. Lavi sighed. This was going to be a long night.

--

Slowly Allen drew back from Kanda but was followed. Kanda's brain seemed to have trouble registering the fact that Allen had actually kissed him, of his own free will. Nevertheless, he kissed his Moyashi back as he so desperately had be wanting to. His lips ravished Allen's, whose owner whimpered quietly and linked his arms around Kanda's neck. Kanda snaked his arms around Allen's waist, noticing his body was rather curvaceous, for a male, and pressed him close to his body. Both tilted their heads slightly to deepen the kiss further.

An involuntary shudder ran through Allen when Kanda dragged his tongue over his bottom lip. Slowly Allen opened his mouth to Kanda and gasped when Kanda's tongue delved into his mouth. The two muscles swirled around each other fighting for dominance but at the same time curious as they slipped into new territory. When they need for breath became crucial they broke apart, panting, heavy lidded. Their eyes met again. Both remained motionless. Just staring at one another. Both knew they needed to talk but what to say?

Allen moved first and laid his head on Kanda's shoulder tightening his arms around Kanda's back. In response Kanda rested his cheek gently against Allen's snow coloured hair (somehow both their hats had ended up on the floor) and wound his arms protectively around Allen who sighed in arms. "I take it I'm not being rejected then?" Allen asked in a half amused voice. Kanda smirked and ran a finger up Allen's back, causing the younger to shiver.

"No it doesn't look like it". Allen smiled into Kanda's shoulder.

"Thanks"...

"You're welcome Moyashi" and for the first time, Allen didn't correct him.

**--**

**Go on tell me how bad it was... All you rabid fan girls out there are gonna have to wait for your smutt. It's defiantly coming (no pun intended hehe ^^) but there's no point rushing. There's a treat for you Lucky fans in the next chapter (whenever that comes out) REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

**Also I'm thinking about getting a Beta. Anyone who's read "Mixed Emotions" knows how bad I am at proof reading my own work. Any volunteers?**

**(They'd also have to take me through the whole Beta-ing process. I know what they are but, I suppose I need to know how they work ^^) **


	9. The Christmas Ball part 3: Lucky

**Chapter 8 – The Christmas Ball part 3: Lucky**

**Yes it's here. Right... ****WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON. I KNOW THERE WERE SOME OF YOU THAT DIDN'T WANT IT. I'LL MARK WHERE IT STARTS AND ENDS. **

**To the rest enjoy ^^**

**--**

Lavi walked back to his room. He paused momentarily outside of Allen and Kanda's room and grinned. The door was closed, locked. Lavi let his imagination run free for a bit pondering over what could be happening behind the door but carried on to his own room. Once there he closed the door behind him and sighed. He was happy for Allen and Kanda. There was no way they weren't going out now, unless, of course, they'd had one of their idiotic fights, which he doubted.

Stretching Lavi walked across the room to the en suite to get ready for bed. He undressed, carefully removed his eye patch and bandana and got in the shower.

He sighed as the hot water cascaded down his back. It had been a long day, or should he say night. All the girls had been gorgeous, hair and make up done, beautiful dresses... He wished he'd paid them more attention. The entire night Lavi had been distracted. Distracted by Tyki. He'd followed Lavi around all night, well besides the beginning of the Ball when they were both dancing with their "clients". Tyki had quickly got bored, however, and decided to flirt with Lavi to pass the time. And, if the truth be told, Lavi sort of liked it.

Lavi had always thought that Tyki was rather good looking, for a guy. But now he was seriously starting to fall the Noah, and it was driving him mad. He knew that Tyki was a Noah, his enemy, and that Tyki was probably just playing with him and he wasn't sure which hurt him more. He didn't know why he was upset about it anyway, Bookmen weren't supposed have a relationship, that's why they had Aliases. If they weren't real people, they couldn't have real relationships or families... at least that's what they clan believed. That was what Lavi used to believe too, until he joined the order.

Before he came to the order he had never seen anyone as a friend, not a true friend at least. But now everything was different. Now he couldn't stop himself feeling attached to the people around him, and because of it, he was the happiest he had ever been in his life. Now he was posed with a serious problem; he was falling for someone, a guy, a Noah, someone who wouldn't love him back... Love... Maybe he didn't just have a crush on Tyki, maybe he really was falling in love with him. Lavi smiled sadly. He really was loosing his mind.

--

It was about an hour later Lavi was sitting on his bed, reading, when Tyki came back. He opened the door with a wide smile on his face. He studied Lavi for a moment, who had ignored him as he entered and continued to do so, and smirked. Tyki locked the door behind him and walked into the room.

"Wow, the girls have a lot of energy" Tyki commented with a stretch "I thought they wouldn't let me leave, they're so insistent" Tyki looked at Lavi who continued to read his book and ignore him. Tyki sighed and smiled sadly. He walked over to his wardrobe and began unbuttoning his Santa outfit.

As he slipped the top off his shoulders he looked at Lavi again. "Did you have fun tonight...Lavi?"

The redhead stiffened slightly at his name but relaxed after a second or so. "It would have been better if you hadn't been following me around all night" he replied not taking his eyes off the book, though in actual fact his eyes hadn't left the word he was on since Tyki had entered the room.

"Well I'm sorry about that" Tyki said with a smirk. "But you're just too cute too leave alone"

Behind the book Lavi blushed. "I'm not cute" he half whined.

Tyki smirked. "But you're just adorable to me Bunny"

Lavi let the book close and glared at Tyki, but instantly wished that he'd kept the book open. Tyki was standing in front of him topless, one hand on his hip and a curious smirk on his face. Lavi's eye traced Tyki's chest. His already present blush deepened as his gaze wondered lower. Everything about Tyki's body was...well beautiful... Well toned muscles, soft (at least that's what he imagined) tanned skin...

Tyki raised an eyebrow at Lavi sudden awed expression and smirked even wider. "Like what you see bunny boy?"

Lavi's eyes snapped up to meet Tyki's, his face going red. "Absolutely not" he blurted out and buried his face back in his book. Tyki walked over to Lavi, who tensed as he sat on the bed.

"So you admit you were looking?" Tyki purred. Lavi fought to suppress a shiver that threatened to make it self known. He barely succeeded.

"No..." Lavi said after a moment. "I mean... when you talk to someone, you tend to look at them... That's obvious..." He said with a pout still refusing to look at Tyki but he could pretty much feel Tyki's grin radiating from him. They were both quite for a moment. The close proximity driving Lavi mad. Before long he couldn't stand it anymore and slowly turned his head to look at Tyki. Big mistake, well... depending on whose view point you focused on.

Their eyes locked on each others, neither seemed nervous, just lost in each other, oblivious to the rest of the world and unaware of anything but each other. Tyki moved ever so slowly closer to Lavi, giving Lavi every chance to back away, and brought up his hand to rest Lavi's cheek. Some speck of realization danced across Lavi's eye but he didn't move. He wanted to know where this would go, but at the same time he didn't. Did he really want to get hurt?

Taking the lack of reaction as a positive sign, Tyki moved his face closer to Lavi's until their lips met. Lavi's eye slid shut. He had tried so hard since coming to Ouran to close himself off from Tyki, to ignore him, but now as Tyki's lips moved over his, enticing him to move his, something within him broke. He didn't care if this was wrong, Tyki obviously didn't care. He wasn't worried about what Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Bookman or the order would think. He just wanted this. This closeness, this feeling, this moment. Tentatively Lavi pressed his lips against Tyki's, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Tyki grinned into the kiss, pleased to get a positive reaction, he was almost expecting to get no reaction at all, and proceeded to move onto the bed, pushing Lavi into the headboard. Lavi responded by wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck, fiddling with the hair at nape of his neck.

Lavi was loosing all sense of reality. Surely this wasn't real? It felt so right... too right. So right it had to be wrong. His shoulders were up against the headboard, his back curving slightly so that he was under Tyki, who hovered above him on all fours arms closely either side of his hips. Timidly Lavi ran his tongue over Tyki's bottom lip and was surprised to feel a shudder run though the Noah... Noah... In everything Lavi had forgotten just who Tyki was.

Tyki's tongue was now playing with Lavi's, but the red head's mind was confused. He could feel something behind Tyki's kiss, his touch, his eyes. But Tyki was a killer and was probably just looking for someone to toy with, not a relationship of any sort. Lavi couldn't bare the thought of that, to be used then left.

He pushed suddenly against Tyki's shoulders, breaking their contact, suddenly Lavi felt incomplete, but he pushed it aside. "I don't want this" he breathed.

Tyki looked at Lavi, who's eye looked everywhere besides Tyki's. "Your actions tell another story" he whispered. Lavi raised his head and stared at Tyki.

"I want... I want you" Lavi said slowly. "Not just your body, lust and pleasure... but I want more... I want..." he struggled with what to say but just ended saying "...you" He dropped his gaze again, defeated and lost. "I don't just want to be your plaything. I..." He was cut off by Tyki placing a finger at his lips. Slowly he dragged the finger along his mouth, proceeding to brush his slender fingers up the side of his face, before sinking them into his hair just above and behind his ear. There he held Lavi's face gently and used the leverage to tilt Lavi's head upwards until they were, once again looking into each others eyes.

"Lavi..." He said quietly. "I _do _want to toy with you, but I want you to toy with me as well. I don't know how but you've jumbled around in my head, made me feel things I've never felt before. I want to toy with you, but in a way that'll make you laugh, I want to see you smile and stranger than that, I want to be the cause of those smiles..." His eyes faltered for a moment "Is that odd?"

Lavi was very still. In Tyki's eyes he could see the worry and confusion, and if anything, it confused _him_. "It's human to want make others happy... you said to before that were a human. Why should something like that be odd?"

Tyki paused. "Because it's foreign to me. I don't think I've ever felt so protective of someone before." Lavi studied Tyki for a moment.

"You feel protective of me?" Tyki held his gaze before lowering his eyes.

"I think so... I mean... When you got attacked by that ghost girl..." Lavi shuddered at the memory "I was worried about you; I wanted to shield you from everything that could hurt you. It's odd because I usually want the opposite. You're an exorcist I'm supposed to want to hurt you, but... by doing that I think I'd only be hurting myself." He sat up, straddling Lavi's lower legs.

Both were silent. Lavi thought back to when he encountered the ghost girl, he remembered the last thing he saw before he fainted was Tyki's worried face. He remembered waking up to find Tyki looking down at him fondly and, with a blush, remembered sleeping together and just like he'd asked Tyki hadn't tried anything funny. Of course after that there was the constant following and flirting, but Tyki had never over stepped Lavi's boundaries or forced himself on Lavi. And to be truthful, Lavi kind of liked the attention. Lavi knew that if Tyki did just wanted a fling, he had pretty much every girl in the school to choose from, and that if he didn't care at all for Lavi's feelings, he would advanced a lot sooner, and harsher. Was it possible that Tyki genuinely cared for him? Looking at him now, he didn't look like a killer, but then again what killer did? Tyki's shoulders were slumped and his head dropped, he looked... human, dejected.

Tyki's mind was blank. He couldn't fathom what Lavi was thinking, some part didn't really want to know. There was a ringing in his ears as the silence surrounded them. He'd been rejected. Of course Lavi didn't believe him, did he blame him? He moved to get off the bed slowly with a sigh. He needed to sleep.

Lavi was dragged out of his mind as he felt Tyki shift his weight. His heartbeat suddenly leapt. He didn't want Tyki to leave. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck. Tyki stiffened. What was Lavi doing?

"What do you want?" Lavi whispered in his ear.

Tyki relaxed and smirked, some of his usual character coming through. "I want to see you smile".

Lavi moved back to look Tyki in the eyes, gently he ran his fingers through Tyki's hair. "Then make me smile" he smirked.

Tyki smirked back "If that's what you want". Lavi's look was enough to convince him that it was and dived in once again for his lips.

* * *

**WARNING: Lemon starts hear. If you don't want to read this, then don't; skip ahead to the next marker. For the rest, enjoy ^^

* * *

**

Tyki pushed Lavi underneath him gently all the while kissing his lips lightly. He ran his hand down Lavi's chest causing the red head to shiver. "Change" Lavi whispered.

"What?"

"Change into your other form, your black one, your normal one." Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"Why."

"This isn't you, so... change."

Tyki paused for a moment but did as Lavi said. His skin darkened and the crosses became visible along his forehead, his eyes gold. Lavi went back to kissing Tyki's lips; he dragged his tongue along Tyki's bottom lip, which eagerly lowered for him. Lavi dove into Tyki's mouth meeting Tyki's tongue head on moaning as Tyki slid his tongue over the roof of his mouth and caressed his inner cheeks. A cool hand slipped under his top making him shudder. He felt himself submitting entirely to Tyki, and he wasn't worried or nervous in the slightest.

Tyki moved from Lavi's mouth to trail his tongue down his neck. Once finding his pulse, Tyki kissed it gently before biting down on it sharply. Lavi threw his head back and fisted Tyki's hair, holding Tyki to his neck, his mouth open in a silent gasp.

Tyki grinned against Lavi's neck and lick the mark he had just created, growling softly when the collar of Lavi's shirt got in the way of his exploration. Lavi smirked at Tyki's annoyance, finding it rather amusing. Noticing this, Tyki ground his hips down into Lavi's, causing the red-head to cry out and Tyki to moan.

Franticly Tyki removed Lavi's shirt, throwing it hastily on the floor and trailed licks, nips and kisses down Lavi's chest. Lavi was squirming under Tyki's administrations; he couldn't for the life of him seem to keep still. Every touch seemed to head straight to his cock and he was steadily loosing his mind.

Lavi raked his hands over Tyki's already bare chest, feeling the muscles tense beneath his touch. He brought Tyki's head up to his and crushed his lips on to his own.

Tyki fumbled with Lavi's trousers pulling them down with his boxers. Lavi moaned into Tyki's mouth and shivered as the air hit his now exposed arousal. Tyki tore himself away from Lavi's mouth and trailed his tongue down his body until his soft breath was tickling the wiry ruby hairs of his lower regions.

Lavi was aroused beyond belief. He wimpered quietly. Tyki was toying with him, teasing him, and Tyki was enjoying every second of it, he could tell by the ever present smirk on his face. The red head was just about to whine at the Noah but the air seemed to be ripped out of his chest as Tyki enveloped his member with his lips and began sucking the life out of him, or so Lavi thought.

Lavi clamped his hands over his mouth to stop from crying out. He wanted to explode. His whole body tensed up. The ability to breath seemed to be foreign to him all of a sudden, something he had to think about. He let out a loud breath and felt Tyki grin around his cock.

Tyki trailed his tongue up the underside of Lavi's arousal causing Lavi to moan. He surrounded Lavi again while reaching for the bed side table and grabbing a bottle of hand cream, **(AN: as conveniently put there by me) **and coated his fingers with it. Whilst sucking off Lavi he slid one finger into Lavi causing the red head to jerk up. Tyki noticed that Lavi seemed rather open to him, eager in fact. He met little no resistance as he pushed in another finger into Lavi. Tyki curled his fingers slightly, searching. He inserted another finger, hearing Lavi hiss slightly, though his mind was still on Tyki's mouth around him.

Lavi almost screamed when Tyki pressed on something within him, although it came out of more of a strangled cry and Tyki hummed at the sound, sending Lavi into a new state of bliss, and pressed the spot again. Lavi cried out again. His vision blurred as the double stimulation became too much. He came powerfully into Tyki's awaiting mouth, hands coming up to his mouth to muffle himself once more.

Tyki swallowed all that Lavi gave him, released him and removed his finger. He crawled up to study Lavi's face.

The red head was panting harshly, cheeks red; arms collapsed either side of his head. "Beautiful..." He whispered.

"Take me, now" Lavi breathed out, almost begging, causing Tyki to shudder.

"If you insist" He whispered back. Lavi smiled causing Tyki to pause and just take in his beauty, though not for long.

With a little help from Lavi, Tyki removed the rest of his clothes, coated himself with the hand cream and position himself at Lavi's entrance. Tyki looked Lavi in the eye and held his cheek. "Are you sure" he asked the red head quietly. Lavi cupped his cheek in response and nodded.

"Hai" He leaned forward and kissed Tyki's lips. Tyki kissed back and pushed forward slowly. Lavi gasped into Tyki's mouth, allowing Tyki to assault Lavi's tongue again, and wrapped his legs around Tyki's waist.

Tyki pulled away from Lavi's mouth when he was fully sheathed inside him. His eyes were closed, his mouth open as he refrained from moving.

Lavi circled his arms around Tyki's neck. It wasn't painful, he was too turned on to notice for now. He whispered in Tyki's ear to move and the Noah was more than happy to comply.

Slowly Tyki pulled out until he was halfway out of Lavi and thrust back in hitting Lavi's prostate head on. The redhead cried out hid his face in the crook of Tyki's neck, eyes closed tightly as pleasure coursed through his body.

Tyki repeated the movement building up a steady rhythm, bodies' slick against one another as they moved as one. Their speed increased and soon both were moaning repeatedly, unable to hold them in. Both were breathing hard, kissing the other's lips now and then.

Before long they were panting incapable to think of anything besides the pleasure pooling inside them and the pressure threatening to cause them to explode. Tyki set his forehead against Lavi's as they rocked together, his eyes struggling to stay open to look at the jewel beneath him. Lavi on the other hand, had his eyes shut, mouth open, fighting to grasp the air he needed, but seemed to evade him.

As both neared their completion their speed increased again, loosing any sense of rhythm and sense, focusing on the pleasure coursing through their bodies.

It was Lavi that came first. Tyki hit his prostate for the last time and Lavi's mind spiralled out of control. He yelled Tyki's name to the night as he came on their stomachs. Tyki moaned as Lavi's muscles clamped down on his member, pushing him over the edge. After another thrust Tyki came inside his new lover moaning out Lavi's name.

They held on to each other as they rode out their orgasms, Tyki's arms around Lavi's waist, Lavi's around Tyki's neck. Slowly Tyki pulled out of Lavi, causing the redhead to gasp at the loss of warmth, and collapse next to him.

* * *

**LEMON ENDS HERE ^^

* * *

**

The laid next to each other, breathing heavily, eyes, or eye in Lavi's case, locked on the others. When their heart rates normalized somewhat Tyki raised a hand to Lavi's cheek caressing it softly before leaning over to kiss his lips softly. Lavi sighed contently at the gentle touch, a smile grazing his lips. Tyki smiled fondly in response as he pulled back and ran his fingers through Lavi's hair, before leaning over to turn off the lamp.

When the room was plunged into darkness Lavi pulled the covers over them both as Tyki moved Lavi so he facing him before wrapping his arms around him. Lavi settled head in the crook of Tyki's neck and draped his arms around Tyki's waist, their legs intertwined.

"Goodnight Tyki" Lavi whispered to Tyki's neck with a small smile on his lips.

"Goodnight Lavi" Tyki whispered back "Dream of me."

The red head chuckled "You're so full of yourself."

Tyki smiled into Lavi's hair. "You love me for it, besides I'll be dreaming of you." Lavi smiled a little wider before yawning lightly.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Night."

"Night"

And with that the two fell asleep contently in each others arms, oblivious to the rest of the world. Unfazed by the opinions of others. Just happy to be in the embrace of the other.

--(End of chapter 8)--

**Wow, that was the longest chapter so far I think, over 3,000 words long... phew! Lol ^^ **

**Well what do you think? Personally I saw the relationship between Lavi and Tyki moving a lot faster than Allen and Kanda's or is that just me? **

**This is only my second Lemon so be nice with the reviews I so desperately hope you give me, though constructive criticism is welcomed too ^^**

**Review please!!! **


	10. Throwing caution into the wind

**Okay people, I know it's been positively ages since I've updated. But things happen... Anyway... **

**Chapter dedicated to: ****kenpachi-sama**

**Chapter 9 – throwing caution into the wind**

"Hikaru... Kaoru... What are you doing?" The twins spun round fingers on their lips in a symbol to be quiet. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. The twins being quiet? The only explanation for that was that they were trying to hear something, in other words eavesdropping. Hikaru motioned for her to join them.

They were watching someone through the door which led to one of the smaller reading rooms and was open only slightly. There were only three occupants in the room, they were talking quietly. Two were sitting on the double sofa whilst the other was sitting in an armchair sideways with his legs dangling over one of the arms.

Haruhi looked at the twins. "Why are you spying on them?"

Kaoru looked her. "Listen" he whispered urgently. Haruhi gave him a sceptical look but dropped to her knees to peer through the crack better. The three fell silent straining to hear.

"What you doing?" The three jumped at a voice behind them. They turned to see the blue eyes of Tamaki curiously staring down at them. The twins beckoned him over all the while shushing him.

"What's going on?" Tamaki whispered. He didn't get an answer; instead Hikaru pointed to the room in front of them and went back to peering through the door. Tamaki looked at the three. Haruhi was on her knees, one of the twins above her and the other above him, all looking through the crack. Tamaki shrugged and peered into the room...

--

"... you sure that it's related to Innocence?" Allen asked.

"Well what else would be. As far as I'm aware ghosts don't exist. The only things that are souls brought back from the dead are Akuma and we'd know if it was that because of Allen's eye" Lavi mused. Lavi was sitting rather comfortably in an arm chair with his arms folded and his legs draped over one side of the chair. Allen and Kanda, however, were sitting on one of the two-seater sofas. Kanda had his legs crossed and his arms draped over the back of the sofa, and conveniently enough behind Allen's head. The said white haired teen was sitting with his knees drawn to his chest leaning back into the sofa and ever so slightly into Kanda, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"Okay" said Kanda "So the ghost is somehow being held here by innocence but where is it?" he asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"Well she stays close to the third music room so it has to be somewhere near there right?" Allen noted.

"But we've searched the entire room. It's not in there!" Lavi whined.

"Well sometimes it's not what it seems for all we know the Innocence may have been there for years".

Lavi thought for a moment "Maybe she _is_ the innocence..."

Kanda regarded him "I feel sorry for the exorcist who's compatible with her." At this Allen giggled quietly but then fell quiet.

"Well we have to find it before Tyki does" He said quietly. At the mention of Tyki Lavi stiffened slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Kanda who raised an eyebrow.

"He's not all bad" Lavi said fidgeting.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kanda asked with a slightly raised voice. "He's a Noah! A Killer"

Lavi dropped his gaze. An awkward silence enveloped the three as they lost themselves in there own thoughts. Allen fidgeted in his seat before resting his head slowly on to Kanda's shoulder. The Japanese teen raised an eyebrow at Allen but shrugged mentally and dropped one of his arms so that it was over Allen's shoulders holding Allen to him. Allen smiled a little wider at Kanda's actions and sighed contently.

Lavi watched the two but he had no desire to tease them for the moment. His thoughts went straight to Tyki. And the night of the Christmas Ball. It had only been few days since then and New Year was fast approaching. Just thinking about the Noah made his stomach flutter and cause his heartbeat to increase rapidly. _"He's a Noah! A killer!" _Of course Kanda was right but every time he was alone with Tyki he forgot that fact. It was so simple to forget that when in actual fact it should be the first thing on his mind. Lavi mentally sighed. He already knew that he was slipping as a bookman what with growing attached to the order, but now he was falling head over heels for someone? And not just anyone, a Noah!

But therein laid a problem. Lavi still didn't know if Tyki was genuine or whether he was just toying with him. And of course whenever Lavi thought of that panic would rise in him, proving just how attached he was getting to Tyki. What would his friends think of him if they knew what was going on?

Allen felt uncomfortable. It wasn't his position. Physically he was content leaning on Kanda, whose arm was around his shoulders. No he felt uncomfortable under Lavi's gaze. The red head seemed to be looking right through him and Kanda. Kanda noticed it too, though only because Lavi hadn't said a word about him and Allen and the fact he now had his arm draped over his shoulder. Slowly Kanda shifted so that he was leaning his cheek on top of Allen's head all the while watching Lavi. Ignoring Allen's confused look and his adorable blush, Kanda watched Lavi. He hadn't reacted at all. He was still simply just staring at them. Kanda smirked. Instead of just snapping Lavi out of his trance he decided to do something a little more amusing, regardless of the teasing that would come later on.

He turned his body, uncrossed his legs and brought the hand that wasn't around Allen's shoulders, round to cup Allen's face. "Kanda?" Allen whispered confused.

"Shhh..." Kanda whispered back and pressed his lips to Allen's. Almost instantly Allen stiffened by quickly relaxed and pressed back against Kanda, his eyes sliding shut. Kanda brought his arm down to circle Allen's waist, effectively forgetting why he was doing this in this in the first place. He pried open Allen's mouth with his tongue and slipped it into Allen's mouth. The white haired teen was blushing furiously and was unable to hold back a moan when Kanda's tongue slid over his own.

This seemed snap Lavi out of his trance. He suddenly was aware of what was going on in front of him. His eyes widened at the couple _kissing _on the sofa, before erupting into laughter. Allen's eyes shot open and the two separated. "BaKanda..." Allen muttered, his face bright red.

"You two can't keep your hands off each other can you?" Lavi said still laughing. Kanda folded his arms and sighed.

"Oi Baka Usagi!" Lavi pouted. "What the hell is going on? You've been spacing out a lot recently. One minute your normal idiotic self, the next you're all quiet and depressed. Are you going through some sort of split personality issue or something?" Kanda glared at Lavi, daring him to doge the question as knew he probably would. By now, Allen had calmed down and listened out for Lavi answer. Allen had been worried about how Lavi had been acting too, though perhaps he wouldn't have worded the question as Kanda had done.

"What?" Lavi said laughing, trying to wave the question off with his hand. "You're imagining things" He said putting his hand behind his head. "I'm just worried about finding the Innocence" He said with a nervous smile. Kanda's frown deepened.

"Quite fucking around Usagi!" Kanda all but yelled causing both Allen and Lavi jump. "I never trusted you, right from when we first met and I never hid it! You think I don't know the rules of being a bookman? No attachments, aliases... You're meant to record history without getting emotionally involved. That would mean everyone in the Order is nothing more than a mere acquaintance to you".

Lavi was quiet with shock. He looked from a hurt Allen to a somewhat furious Kanda. He was lost for words but tried anyway. "...I know what I mean to do but..."

Kanda sighed. "We know" he said somewhat irritated but quietly. "Well, I least I do, I'm not sure about the Moyashi". Allen pouted but said nothing. "There are times when you try to act like we mean nothing to you, especially when Bookman's around, but you're too much of a sentimental git to pull it off properly."

Lavi was stunned again and looked at Kanda with wide eyes, partly oblivious that he had been insulted. "So..." Kanda continued. "Tell us what the fuck is wrong or I just might loose any and all trust in you" he said getting quieter towards the end of the sentence. Allen's looked at Kanda slightly shocked at ho out of character his boyfriend was being but quickly shook it off.

"Lavi we're you're friends, we want to help you..." Allen said quietly. Lavi looked at each of them in turn before sighing and dropping his head.

"Guys... It's a personal matter... Just give me time to figure it out for myself, and then I tell you..."

--

Tamaki drew back from the door in shock. Everything that he and Kyoya had suspected had been true. He stood up properly and stared at the door as if he was staring directly at the occupants within. All at once, Tamaki realized that the school and its students could be in serious danger and the thought made him feel slightly sick. He tapped the twins and Haruhi on the shoulder and motioned that they should leave. Hikaru started to protest but seeing the look in Tamaki's eyes decided not to argue. They left the twins somewhat reluctantly, trailing after an unusually quiet Tamaki.

It was Haruhi that spoke up first. "Sempai..? What's going on?" he asked quietly as they walked.

Tamaki just shook his head. "Not here, wait until we get to the third music room" he said looking straight ahead of him. Haruhi fell back to walk by the twins. She had never seen Tamaki look so serious before. Even when he was supposedly "Serious" there was the usual over acting and dramatics... but not now. Now he looked completely serious for once and a little scared. The twins looked at each other and then at Tamaki, also worried about their lord's strange behaviour but decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey d'you reckon Allen and Kanda are dating now?" Kaoru asked with a sly grin. Haruhi shrugged.

"Who would have thought it though?" She said with a small smile. "They're always fighting..."

"It was only a matter if time" Tamaki said shock them all. He seemed to have come out of his silent panic and had joined in the conversation. "It was obvious that they liked each other, especially Kanda. Did you never notice Kanda watching Allen whilst he had a client? He was jealous" he said with a smugly.

Haruhi shrugged. "I suppose so..." she said thinking back on it. "I guess I didn't take that much notice" she quietly but couldn't help but smile.

"Moyashi-chan was so cute when he blushed" Hikaru chimed. "Moyashi-chan" had somehow become Allen's nickname amongst the host club, much to the bearer's displeasure.

Both Tamaki and Kaoru nodded in agreement while Haruhi just smiled. "Well they both seem comfortable enough with each other" she said contently. "But I wonder what Lavi's hiding from them...?" she said slowly. She wanted to ask what a Bookman was but thought it was better to wait before asking that question, until they were in the third music room.

Hikaru thought for a moment. "I think it's something to do with Tyki. You remember at the Ball, Tyki was flirting with Lavi, who seemed to be flirting back?" there were collective nods "Well from what we just heard, Tyki and those three are enemies, and if you recall Lavi said _"He's not all bad"_ and then Kanda got annoyed with him" He said with a small smile. Tamaki nodded.

"So Lavi gets along with Tyki even though he's not meant to" he said slowly as they came to the third music room. He opened the doors and found Kyoya, Mori and Hunny already there. He ignored the rest and went straight over to Kyoya and started whispering with him. The host club watched as Kyoya face showed rare emotion in the form of fear before he straighten out his features. This went on for a few minutes before Haruhi started to get annoyed.

"What the hell is going on?" she said after a while. "I know something's wrong and if your pale faces are anything to go by, it's serious."

"Yeah!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. "Don't we have a right to know what's going on?"

"In our own school?"

"In our own club?" they said one after the other.

Mori, Hunny and Haruhi nodded in agreement causing Tamaki to sigh and Kyoya to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Tamaki came round and stood in front of the host club members leaning on a table. He looked around that the worried faces that greeted him and sighed before speaking. "We, Kyoya and myself, believe that the school and its students maybe be in grave danger. We believe that Allen Lavi and Kanda are Vatican employed, military fighters know as exorcists." He watched how the faces around the room changed as confusion set in.

Kyoya then took over. "It would seem there is a war going on all over the world that is hidden from our eyes and the eyes of all people across the globe. The fight is against with someone called the Millennium Earl who can create weapons called Akuma and is set on wiping out the human race" he looked around, everyone seemed to understand so far so he continued. "To combat the Millennium Earl, The Black Order was created. The Black Order is made up of, we believe, of Exorcists; who battle the Akuma and the earl. Finders; who help the exorcists anyway they can, with finding accommodation and such. And scientists; who make weapons and study Akuma. We thought for a while that Allen, Lavi and Kanda could be Exorcists after I did some research on the Black Order. I found very little because most of it was Military protected but I gathered more as I went along. From what you heard from Allen, Kanda and Lavi's conversation they are, in fact, Exorcists..."

The room was quietly. Each member of the host club deep in thinking. Haruhi for her part was sceptical. She didn't believe in demons, or Akuma, so she reckoned that they were just humans, despite Kyoya saying they were weapons.

Hikaru and Kaoru were having a silent conversation with their eyes, not sure what they believed.

Mori looked at Hunny and voiced a thought that was going through his head. "Why are they employed by the Vatican?" he asked, his deep voice bouncing around the room.

"I don't know" Kyoya said hesitantly. He didn't like not knowing things, it unnerved him. "My guess is that it has something to do with the weapons, Akuma and Innocence."

"What's Innocence?" Haruhi asked.

"We don't know that either" Tamaki said looking around the room. "All we know is that it is a substance that the exorcists make into weapons and it is the only thing that can destroy an Akuma" he said quietly, but loud enough that they could all hear. "We reckon they came here to find a piece of Innocence that is hidden somewhere here".

"So what's this got to do with Ty-chan or the ghost?" Hunny asked.

At the mention of Tyki both Tamaki and Kyoya stiffened and paled. "Tyki..." Tamaki said slowly. "We had an idea of what he had to do with the situation but hoped we were wrong, but listening to Allen and the rest talk, it seems we were right." He paused before continuing. "Tyki is something called a Noah. Now we don't know exactly what a Noah is, all we know is that they work hand in hand with the Millennium Earl and control the Akuma along with him. They're known to be killers with little to no remorse."

He watched the faces turn to that of worry and fear. "B-but Ty-chan doesn't act like a killer" Hunny said quietly.

Mori nodded in agreement. "If I had to suspect anyone it would be Kanda" Mori said looking at Tamaki.

Kyoya sighed. "Don't judge a book by its cover" Kyoya said quietly. "It's funny how well that applies to this situation."

The room went quiet again. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist from behind and rested his head on his twins shoulder. "Okay then..." Hikaru said slowly.

"But what about the ghost?" Kaoru finished. Kyoya shook his head slowly.

"We don't understand that, nor do we have any clue what that has to do with anything going on with Allen, Kanda and Lavi." He said quietly.

"We heard them speaking of it having something to do with Innocence, but if that's meant to be a weapon, I don't see how that works..." Haruhi said after a moment to think.

Kyoya and Tamaki fell silent for a moment exchanging a glace before Tamaki spoke up. "Well... If you all agree we're going to wait until after the hosting session and then question them then" he said looking around. "You never know, we could have this whole thing wrong..."

"Well we need to know for sure, so I agree" Mori said decisively.

Haruhi was a bit reluctant but nodded all the same. "As do I" she said quietly.

"So do we" the twins said together. Kaoru interlocked his fingers with Hikaru's not liking the situation at all. His twin just squeezed his hands gently as a comforting gesture.

"Me too" Hunny said to round everything off. They all jumped, though perhaps less noticeably with Mori, when the school bell sounded for lunch.

"Okay then" Tamaki said composing himself. "It's all set then. Until the end of the hosting session please act like everything is the same" he said quietly. "And for now, let's go to lunch" he said with a sigh. Again there were collective nods and they filed out of the room slowly. The twins first with the fingers of one of their hands laced together. Then Hunny quickly followed by Mori and Haruhi. This left Tamaki and Kyoya. The two looked at each other grimly for a moment before Tamaki gave the other a small smile. Kyoya returned the smile, a rare thing to see on his face and Tamaki's grew a little wider. Kyoya closed his laptop with another sigh and Tamaki and Kyoya headed off to lunch together.

--

Lavi sighed as he entered the third music room. Thank God there was no-one else in there... He had somehow got Allen and Kanda to back off about what was bothering him. He couldn't exactly tell them that he had fallen in love with Tyki now could he? He flopped down on one of the sofas quietly, made himself comfortable on his back, and closed his eyes. After a lot of persuasion, he had managed to get Allen and Kanda to drop whatever was bugging him. But what could he tell them? He couldn't exactly admit to them that he was in love with Tyki now could he? Allen maybe alright with it, but Kanda might just kill him.

He sighed again and thought over how he should break it to them, after all he couldn't keep it a secret forever... After a bit, Lavi had half fallen asleep on the all too comfortable sofa and didn't hear the door open. He felt the sofa dip a bit as someone sat next to him and Lavi opened his eyes slowly. His eyes were greeted with the image of a soft smiling Tyki.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the Noah quietly. Tyki didn't reply, just ran a hand through Lavi's hair. Lavi leaned into touch with a happy sigh.

"Do you not want me here?" Tyki asked with a small smirk knowing the other's answer. Lavi smiled and looked at Tyki softly, taking in his appearance and sat up slowly. Contently he looped his arms around Tyki's neck.

"Of course I do..." he said quietly.

"Where have you been all morning? I couldn't find you anywhere" Tyki said pulling Lavi into his lap and putting his arms around his waist. Lavi moved so he was straddling Tyki and sighed softly.

"I was with Allen and Kanda..."

"Obviously" Tyki interrupted with a sad sigh

Lavi sighed in frustration but continued. "They're getting a little suspicious... I don't know what to tell them..."

Tyki stayed silent. After a moment he leant forward and kissed Lavi's neck softly. Lavi on his part, squirmed a little. "Tell them the truth" the Noah murmured against Lavi's skin, causing the red-head to shudder slightly.

"But..."

"Shhh..." Tyki put his fingers to Lavi's lips. "they're your friends, they'll accept it, if not... I'm always going to disappear after this whole thing is over, so calm down..." Lavi all of a sudden went rigid.

"You're going to do what? Wha... I don't want you to disappear. What do you mean?"

Tyki looked at Lavi sadly. "Well, when you go back to the order, I can't very much come with you, can I?" he said softly. Lavi went quiet.

"No..." he murmured. His eyes sought Tyki's with a small amount of desperation in them. "I don't want you disappear" he said quietly. Tyki smirked. "I love you" he said quietly.

Tyki was, for the most part, stunned. "You what..." Lavi blushed hard and looked to the side.

"I love you" he murmured, Tyki smirk came back.

"I didn't quiet catch that" he teased. Lavi's blush darkened but he pouted and gave Tyki's arm a light slap.

"You heard me the fist time" he said with a pout.

"I know, but I want to hear you say it again" Tyki told the redhead.

"Well you're going to have to wait" Lavi smirked. He leant forward and kissed Tyki softly. The Noah, however, had other ideas. He slipped his hand under Lavi's top and kissed Lavi back forcefully, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. Lavi smirked behind the kiss and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Tyki eagerly sucked on Lavi's tongue and moved a hand up to play with one of Lavi's nipples. Lavi moaned rather loudly, his body arching into the touch and lost his fingers in Tyki's hair. He Noah was briefly distracted by a noise but brushed it off as nothing. He sucked Lavi's bottom lip into his mouth. Lavi giggled slightly and kissed Tyki again.

"What the fuck..." Lavi broke away from Tyki. Both of their gazes went to the door and Lavi felt his stomach drop. In the doorway stood the entire host club, headed off by a rather pissed and shocked Kanda.

"Shit..." Get yourself out of this one Lavi...

--

**Okay that's it for now, Sorry it took me so long to write this there have been a load of complications with my internet...**

**Okay big problem... on the summary it says Tamaki/Haruhi but since I started writing this I've turned into a Tamaki/Kyoya fan so me and my sis have been fighting over the coupling in this story**

**So here's the question: **

**A) Tamaki/Kyoya or B)Tamaki/Haruhi**

**Please review ^^**


	11. Chaos

**Okay before you all kill me for putting this on hold for 1, 2, 3... 4 months, there have been so many things that got in the way of me writing this. It seemed that every time I tried to write this my computer shut down, I lost everything or I had ridiculous amounts of school work that I needed to neglect... ^^;**

**But then there was the added fact that I still haven't got a clear idea of the partner for Tamaki... it seems that the votes were about half and half which kinda put me off writing (I don't know if it makes sense but it's like until I made up my mind I couldn't write it...)**

**And then my computer caught a virus... and I had to totally re-boot my computer and I lost absolutely everything... So that just depressed me**

**But enough excuses... Here's the next chapter... have fun ^^**

**Chapter 10 – Chaos **

"_I know, but I want to hear you say it again" Tyki told the redhead._

"_Well you're going to have to wait" Lavi smirked. He leant forward and kissed Tyki softly. The Noah, however, had other ideas. He slipped his hand under Lavi's top and kissed Lavi back forcefully, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. Lavi smirked behind the kiss and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Tyki eagerly sucked on Lavi's tongue and moved a hand up to play with one of Lavi's nipples. Lavi moaned rather loudly, his body arching into the touch and lost his fingers in Tyki's hair. He Noah was briefly distracted by a noise but brushed it off as nothing. He sucked Lavi's bottom lip into his mouth. Lavi giggled slightly and kissed Tyki again._

"_What the fuck..." Lavi broke away from Tyki. Both of their gazes went to the door and Lavi felt his stomach drop. In the doorway stood the entire host club, headed off by a rather pissed and shocked Kanda._

"_Shit..." Get yourself out of this one Lavi..._

--

~Moments earlier~

Allen hummed softly to himself as he and Kanda walked down the hallway towards the third music room. Behind them were all the original members of the host club. For some reason, Lavi had disappeared and so had Tyki for that matter, but it wasn't like Allen was all that keen to see him anyway. After he and Kanda had questioned the bookman to be he had run off and they hadn't seen him since. Secretly Allen was a little hurt. What could be so bad that he couldn't tell them? Lavi was suffering to some extent, that much was clear, he was worried about something, but he needn't suffer alone... or so Allen thought anyway.

Kanda definitely didn't like the fact that Lavi was hiding something... and not having the slightest clue what could be wrong, leads a persons' mind to assume the worst... Of course, telling them that it was a personal issue didn't help either...

But despite their worries, Allen was sure that Lavi would tell them over time. Allen just had that blind faith in his friends. So he happily walked ahead of the host club with a small grin on his face, and despite himself, seeing Allen with a smile on his face seemed to force Kanda's lips into a smile of their own, barely noticeable mind you, but there all the same as he watched his boyfriend practically skip up to the doors ahead of them.

However the happy, carefree atmosphere was about to disappear...

Allen paused and frowned when he reached the doors. He could have sworn that he heard a moan and a giggle behind the expensive wood... He opened the door and walked in only to walk straight back out, red faced and straight into his boyfriend's chest.

Upon seeing this Kanda frowned and marched straight into the room wondering what on earth could have got Allen so worked up and he quickly understood what it was...

--

"What the fuck!!!" Kanda stared at the red head and the Noah. Face knitted into a cross between anger and confusion. "What the hell are you doing?" Lavi had slipped off Tyki's lap by now and stood facing the others with his head bowed, lost for words. What could he say? Without Kanda killing him of course, and Allen never speaking to him again. But before any exorcist could speak Tamaki broke the silence.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here and frankly I don't want to get involved with it... but now is not the time..." Kanda and Allen looked at each other for a moment before Kanda sighed, letting it drop for now and Lavi was silently thanking the blonde.

"...However..." eyes flew up to the king of the host. "We were going to wait until after the host club, but we might as well do this now..." The blonde looked at Kyoya and the shadow king nodded.

"Allen, Lavi, Tyki, Lavi... We have a few questions for you..." the boy with glasses told them. The exorcists passed a few brief glances to each other but eyes fell on the existing host members.

"What type of questions?" Lavi asked the host club.

"Well, regarding the Black Order, exorcists, Akuma and Noah..." he said slowly.

Four faces seemed to pale and now all four pairs of eyes exchanged nervous glances. A tense silence fell over the host club and the worried looks on the four faces didn't escape the stares from the original host club members, which was made clear when Kyoya spoke again.

"I can see from the look on your faces that you know what were talking about".

Allen was looking around at Kanda, Lavi and even Tyki wondering if there was anyway for them to worm their way out of this. But then how much could they know about who they were? Kanda was the one to speak up. His stubbornness refusing to let anything slip.

"So you're not as dumb as you look" he said with an ever present scowl which the "shadow king" gladly returned.

"So you admit to being exorcists? And that Tyki is a Noah?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"Well, I thought you might be able to fill in some blanks for us"

Silence erupted again as Kanda and Kyoya glared daggers at each. However it was Kyoya that broke away first. "How about you Allen? Maybe you can shed some light on the subject?"

Allen looked at his comrades and enemy. How much did he tell them? If he told them anything at all...

"What do you already know?"

Though it didn't show on his face, Kyoya was taken back. He had expected a stuttering worried Allen, accidently slipping the truth out. But instead, the white haired teen was looking back him, completely calm, a serious hardness in his eyes and this just worried Kyoya all the more. This meant whatever they were dealing with was serious.

"On the contrary. I believe we know little. We know that you, Kanda and Lavi are part of an organization called the Black Order which was created by the Vatican. The three of you are Exorcists and your enemy is Tyki who is a Noah. Along with him there are more Noah, The Millennium Earl and Akuma..."

The teen with spectacles was then interrupted by a certain samurai. "Well if you know that much. What could you possibly want to know from us?" he said coldly.

Kyoya rounded on Kanda again but it was Haruhi that stepped forward. "We want to know why you're here.... and if our school is safe..?" she asked slowly.

Four pairs of eyes soften she was answered by Tyki. "You're school's safe..." he said softly. "We came here looking for something. As soon as it's found we'll leave".

"What would that be?" Tamaki asked though there was a hint in his voice that he already knew the answer.

"None of your fucking busi-"

"Would it be Innocence by any chance?" Kyoya cut off Kanda who was thoroughly pissed and sent another death glare at Kyoya.

"So what if it is?"

"What is Innocence?"

"Why don't you tell me? You seem to have all the answers four eyes."

It was a terrible clash of personalities. One was as stubborn as the other and they were getting nowhere. So Lavi, who had for the most part been quiet, interrupted the argument.

"You don't need to know what Innocence is. You just need to let us do our jobs and soon enough we'll be out of your hair. Ouran is safe. And it would be wiser to stay out of the affairs that surround us."

The entire host club stared at Lavi, seriousness surrounding him that was entirely different from his usual cheeky personality.

"Don't get involved... you'll only get hurt" He said softly and silence surrounded them all once more...

"She comes..."

Eleven heads swivelled round to a door which the new additions to the host club hadn't even realized was there, looking for who had spoken.

There stood a cloaked figure with a neko hand puppet. But before anyone could speak the lights flicked and the temperature dropped. Lavi froze. He knew what was coming and as the rest looked on in confusion he step backwards and stood by Tyki as the lights went completely, the curtains having closed at some point.

The Noah stood as the room was plunged into darkness and gently took the red head's hand. "The ghost?" he asked softly but every person in the room could hear the question.

"Yeah..."

The lights started buzzing over head before they flickered on again. But the stable light source didn't last for long....

All at once the lights switched on and off at random, quick intervals, never leaving a constant level of light to see by. Playing havoc with the group's eyes. The temperature had dropped again, breath of the host club members visible in front of their faces.

A soft cackling sounded throughout the room coming from everywhere and nowhere. By now, Kanda and Allen were standing back to back. Both had their hands on their Innocence. Mori and Hunny had pushed Haruhi behind them, eyes scanning the room. Tamaki was standing next to Kyoya, the both of them looking around confused, Tamaki serious for once looking for signs of the infamous ghost. And Hikaru and Kaoru had their fingers intertwined, worried eyes searching.

Then they were thrown into darkness once more and silence encased them again...

"..."

"..."

The words started softly. A mere circling whisper called out a name like a snake hissing in the ears of the host club members.

"...Hunny............Hunny..........Hunny......"

Eyes peered through the unnatural black which surrounded them seeing nothing, only hearing the repetition of Hunny's name. The whisper grew, and grew, filling the room and their heads with the one word. Then the lights started up again, flashing on and off as the room grew colder still and there she was.

The ghost hovered above their heads staring down at them with the blank white irises and that eerie smile. Lavi's hand went to Tyki's and the Noah took it gladly, eyes set on the figure that was lying above them. Her colourless eyes landed on Hunny and the grin grew. As the lights continued to flash she swooped through the air towards the short teen.

But Kanda quickly stood in her way with Mugen drawn. He slashed at the girls and although it passed straight through her, she wailed in pain and horror, causing the group to clap their hands over their ears. The ghost went into a rage and some unknown force sent strong winds throughout the room.

Tyki and Lavi were forced back by the impact and smacked into the grand piano Tyki first, using his body to protect Lavi from the impact even though he could phase through it...

"Hikaru!" the younger Hitachiin twin cried out as Hikaru was torn from his grasp and sent hurtling into a wall. Kaoru followed him quickly, running to his side and kneeling by him, checking him over.

At the same time the angry ghost threw Kanda into Tamaki and the two hit one sofas with a loud crash and both fell unconscious. The rest of the club looked on in horror as the ghost advanced on Hunny. Mori pushed the other behind him and Hunny clung to the others back.

From behind Allen ran at the ghost with his crown clown activated. The claws swiped at the ghost, but like Mugen, the claws went straight through it and Allen was knocked out of the way.

By Now, Mori had taken Hunny into his arms and had moved away, whilst still keeping Haruhi behind him. However, it seemed the ghost was picking them off one by one and flew for Haruhi.

The girl let out a small scream as the ghost hovered just in front of her before throwing her to one side.

Two things happened then. Kanda had gotten up and had once again swiped at the girl ghost with Mugen again, seeing as she didn't seem to like Innocence. And Haruhi smashed into a window, shattering the glass and pulling down the curtains, effectively flooding the room with light.

The ghost wailed again, screeching and rising in volume until she finally disappeared and the lighting returned to normal.

Around the room there were soft groans as people pulled themselves up from the floor. Kanda went over to Allen, checking him over for injury and sighing in relief when he found none. Kyoya was gently trying to revive Tamaki, who came to slowly. Kaoru was supporting a limping Hikaru and Lavi and Tyki held each other up and they came together in the centre of the room. However there was a cry from Hunny.

"Haru-chan won't wake up!!!" Everyone's attention was diverted to the window and carefully they all made their way over to Hunny and Mori who were untangling an unconscious Haruhi from the fallen curtain and broken glass.

"Carry Haruhi over to the sofa" Tamaki insisted as he and Kyoya moved it up right. Upon laying Haruhi on the sofa they all saw a small cut on her face seeping blood and a gash to her stomach, staining her uniform red. All of them moved over to the girl who's eyelids fluttered.

Kyoya checked her pulse and turned to Mori. "Mori, you're uninjured right?" a curt nod. "Go down to infirmary and get a nurse" he ordered and he and Hunny set off at a run. Tamaki took off his blazer and pressed the blue top to Haruhi's bleeding stomach, pressing onto the lightly bleeding wound.

Allen watched on, standing by Kanda and after a moment looked up at him. "You okay?" he asked the taller who gave him a nod in response. Allen smiled softly and looked back at the unconscious Haruhi. "Wouldn't it make more sense to take off his top and press the material directly to the wound?" he asked the samurai.

The said Samurai looked down at Allen in disbelief. "Allen... you are aware that Haruhi's a girl right???"

Allen blinked at his boyfriend. "What?"

"Fujioka Haruhi is a girl..." Allen blinked again and looked back at Haruhi.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"You really are dense Moyashi..."

--

**Well that's the end of another chapter. Again I'm sorry it took so long.... and I still don't know what I'm going to do about the partner for Tamaki.... Hey a threesome ^^ ! **

**But on a serous note... I'm going to make the pairing Tamaki/Kyoya unless someone really opposes it ^^ **

**Yullen fans, smutt coming up soon so look forward to that and hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon **

**Mad-Micky~ **


	12. Yullen Conclusions

**Sorry for the long absence... life's been tough what with exams coming up and everything. But I found a moment to write this as all my work seems out of the way for the moment hope you enjoy it, those of you who are still willing to read it.**

**SMUTT in this chapter but not marked so be warned**

**Chapter 11 - Yullen Conclusions**

"Will she be okay?"

"I'm sure she will, Allen, she's stronger than that"

By now the exorcists were certain that the innocence had to be somewhere in the third music room. So the three were searching the room again for the umpteenth time, and yet again their hard work was summing up to nothing.

However there was a tense silence surrounding them. Not only were they still reeling from the encounter with the ghost, all of them supporting bruises from it, but there was the still unexplained (and unquestioned) relationship between Tyki and Lavi.

It was obvious that Kanda was both seething as well as confused. Whereas Allen just didn't want to think about it.

Even though they had all agreed to search the third music room, Lavi had stayed silent since Tyki had left. Where the Noah was, he didn't know, he guessed the infirmary with the others, but Tyki knew that Allen and Kanda didn't want him there so he had left them to themselves anyway. But even though he was searching with a blank face, Lavi desperately wished his counterpart was there with him. He found comfort in the Noah. But despite the red head's brilliant mind, he couldn't fathom anything that he could say to his friends, if that was still what they were, that would explain how he felt or make them see things his way... Of course he cared deeply for his friends but he didn't think that he could choose them over Tyki. All he knew was that if his friends did make him choose, it may just tare him apart.

But as the search continued, the silence became more awkward. Even Allen trying break the mood with his worries about Haruhi hadn't been able to lighten the mood... having a non-talking Lavi and a Kanda just as himself didn't make for decent conversation, especially when you could cut the tension around them with a knife...

Kanda stood in front of the broken window, staring out, as if that would provide him with some sort of insight to where the illusive piece of innocence was hiding... How long had they been here now? Months and they'd seen nothing and had no real leads until today... They were closer to finding it than they ever had been before... But none of them cared. Not only were they looking in the same places they'd checked countless times before, there was something else playing on their minds...

Kanda's hand clenched on Mugen's handle and before he knew what he was doing, let out a cry as the innocence baring sword slashed at the broken window. Lavi flinched whilst Allen just sighed. Kanda just needed to take his frustration out on something... Allen just hoped they wouldn't have to pay for damage.

Kanda rounded then on Lavi, walking across he room towards the red head, they were getting nowhere with finding the innocence so they'd leave it until later. "Explain!" the Samurai demanded of the bookman to be. Lavi just hung his head which seemed to infuriate Kanda all the more. They were all on edge. The host club knew something about who they were and what they did and they had just been attacked by a ghost. They didn't need something like Lavi having a relationship with a Noah to be another thing to worry about.

"I said explain!" Lavi just sighed at Kanda's demand. Where did he even start to explain..?

Allen took a few steps forward and a sort of sadness came over his face at seeing his friend so defeated. "Is this what you couldn't tell us earlier on?" Lavi's eyes found Allen's before nodding miserably. Allen took a moment to process the information before sighing softly.

"Explain..." Lavi's head snapped up, eye looking at Allen somewhat hurt. He'd not expected Allen to be as cold as the samurai, but... "Please Lavi... I don't like Tyki, in fact I hate him" and Allen had good reason to since he had nearly killed him... "But Lavi... what you two are doing... Is it serious? Are you messing around or what? Please tell us what's going on."

Lavi's eye softened before sighing. "I'm... I'm in love with him-"

"Bullshit!"

"Kanda! Carry on Lavi"

Lavi bit his lip before carrying on. "I'm in love with him..." he repeated much to Kanda's displeasure. "I didn't speak to him at all when we first had to share a room, I wouldn't even look at him... But the day I passed out because of the ghost, I woke up in the middle of the night and he was there, with this soft smile on his face and a gentle, comforting presence. I needed someone and he was there... I guess it stemmed from there..." he said softly.

"He's a fucking Noah! You honestly think that he's capable of loving? He's using you!" Kanda accused but Lavi had expected it.

"Don't you think I haven't already spent countless hours thinking exactly the same thing?" This seemed to sooth Kanda's anger some. "I've gone over tons of different possibilities in my head but whenever I'm with him, everything just seems, right..." Both Allen and Kanda looked at each other at this point eyes silently speaking to one another, at least this side of what Lavi was feeling they could understand... "I know I'll ultimately get hurt... I'm an exorcist and a bookman and Tyki's a Noah... But it's too late to change it now; nothing's going to stop us getting separated, so if he is using me and he does drop me, I'll be ready for it..." Lavi's gaze stayed on the floor. Kanda and Allen weren't looking anywhere in particular either. A silence settled around them but it wasn't such an awkward one any more. Had Kanda not being going through something similar over what he felt for Allen, he would be furious with Lavi, but even a cold hearted Samurai like Kanda understood you didn't choose who you fell in love with...

"I hope you know what you're doing Usagi..." Kanda sighed. Lavi looked up to his friend and a small smile covered his lips He hadn't expected Kanda to be so understanding or even Allen for that matter and his heart swelled for them both.

"So do I..." the bookman said softly causing a silence to fall over them once more. After a moment Allen went over to Lavi and placed a hand on Lavi's shoulder.

"Just remember we're here for you... as your friends, even if Kanda doesn't show it" the white haired teen told Lavi whilst the Samurai just stayed silent. Lavi was reminded once more why his existence as a bookman was threatened. His friends just meant too much to him...

"So then..." Kanda threw in, changing the subject. "What do we do about the host club, what do we tell them?"

Even though Lavi was happy for the subject change he fell silent, in deep thought. "I guess we tell them the truth..." Allen offered with a sigh, but Kanda shook his head.

"That's not how the order works Moyashi"

Lavi nodded in agreement. "The less people that know about the order and how it works the better... especially less people knowing about the earl..."

"True but if we don't tell them, they'll try and find out themselves when may end up causing more problems for them than it solves, it's better if it comes from us..." he offered. "What with Kyoya's obvious hacking skills, if caught, the Vatican could imprison them or something. I mean, they _are _going after classified information..."

Lavi sighed. "I guess you're right, but how much do we tell them? I doubt we should go into too much detail... besides, who's going to explain it all to them?"

"I'll leave that down to you Usagi..." Kanda sighed, knowing Lavi had the better people skills as well as a library's worth of information in his head, probably more... That only left the question; when were they going to tell them, but the three seemed in mutual agreement that they'd let the host club approach _them_ first, they had originally anyway.

"Okay then" Kanda said stiffly, ending the conversation. The three went back to searching the room but as before they came up with nothing. But even though they were quiet again, this time the silence was more comfortable. It wasn't as awkward anymore, there was a sense of understanding in the air and the exorcists seemed happier for it.

But soon failure dragged them away from the third music room empty handed once more, Kanda and Allen headed back to their room whilst Lavi went off in search of Tyki, now not feeling ashamed of what he was doing.

Allen walked close to Kanda down the deserted corridors, glad for once that there was no one around. They both had a lot on their minds. "Are you seriously okay with what Lavi's doing?" Allen asked softly and got a sigh out of the Japanese teen.

"No..." he said softly. "But that's only because he's going to get hurt..." Allen took a moment to just stare at his boyfriend. He seemed to be acting so out of character lately. Who would have thought that Lavi meant so much to the samurai?

"Well I don't like it either" the Brit sighed. "I don't trust Tyki... He's a flirt... the Noah of pleasure for god's sake... I don't trust him... at all..."

"Well at the end of the day it's the Usagi's choice. He knows the risks-"

"But it's Tyki don't think we should have-"

"Moyashi! If you had these doubts then why didn't tell them to Lavi?"

Allen fell quiet. "Because... when he was speaking about Tyki... he seemed so sure of what he was saying... he even seemed happy about it... I couldn't contradict him..."

"So you lied to him about what you felt?"

"No... I... I just have my doubts... But not about him, about Tyki..."

Kanda sighed and stopped outside the door to their room, opening it and holding it for Allen to enter. The white haired boy entered quietly and flopped down on his bed deep in thought. Kanda followed him and sat next to the teen who tugged at his sleeve to lie down also. After a moment Kanda complied and lied down also putting an arm around Allen who curled up to him. The two fell into a comfortable silence just content in each other's presence, even if Kanda's expression didn't show it.

"What about us...?" Allen asked quietly.

"Us?"

"Well... They wont to be able to stay together, Lavi and Tyki that is, the order defiantly wont allow it, they'll be separated and Lavi may even be done for treason if they catch wind of this, but what about us? I doubt the Order-"

Allen was cut of as Kanda put a finger to the other's lips to stop him talking. "I don't care what the Order thinks..." he said softly. "Nor does Lavi... Besides, they don't need to know anything..." he said quietly.

"But-"

"No Moyashi, they cant do anything to any of us... we wont let them..." Allen curled up to Kanda's side and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Kanda..." He said gently. He'd never thought that the cold hearted Japanese teen could be so caring and understanding but then he'd been learning a lot about a lot things recently... Though, he doubted Kanda would show this side of himself to anyone else, and that made Allen feel that little bit special.

Kanda raised a hand and ran his fingers gently though Allen's hair before he dropped it down and traced over the scar on Allen's cheek. "As if I'd let anyone take you away from me" he whispered, making Allen's heart flutter. Kanda held Allen's chin gently and tilted his head upwards before connecting the boy's lips with his own. Allen seemed to sigh into the kiss, feeling warmth burst in his chest. So much had happened that day, having Kanda's lips against his own just seemed to make it all better somehow.

The white haired teen pressed himself closer to Kanda, responding easily and willingly to the kiss, shivering softly as a tongue was dragged over his lips. He opened his mouth for the other allowing the other access to his mouth with a soft moan. Their tongues quickly began rubbing against each other, both had their eyes closed just finding comfort in the other's touch. With so much uncertainty surrounding them, to have that certainty in each other put both of them at ease...

As they broke apart their eyes met and for a moment they just stared deep into the others eyes. Neither of them at this point needed words, all they really wanted or needed was staring them in the face, literally...

At that moment both seemed to understand each other completely and both moved at the same time, lips meeting and hands fumbling. Kanda was quickly above Allen, pinning the white haired boy's hands to the bed, though Allen made no move to get away. Kanda's tongue quickly and eagerly explored Allen's mouth, whose tongue was quick to meet the one invading his senses. Soon Kanda's hands left Allen's wrists and began undoing the light blue blazer that he now wore.

Allen was quick to follow the example and removed the ribbon from Kanda's hair, his eyes lighting up as the soft, dark hair fell around them. His hands then went to Kanda's blazer and after undoing that didn't wait to undo Kanda's tie and shirt causing a deep chuckle to emit from Kanda.

"Eager much?" The samurai whispered. "What happened to the nervous blushing little Moyashi?" he asked with an amused smirk.

Allen gave Kanda a smirk of his own. "You forget I travelled around with General Cross for three years..."

Kanda raised his eyebrow but knew exactly what the other meant. But still... He never expected Allen to follow the General's example... which led Kanda to wonder what Allen had been up to during his travels with the womanizer. He wouldn't ponder over it for long though. He quickly undone Allen's shirt and proceed to remove the younger's blazer, shirt and tie before shedding them from himself.

He stopped for a moment and looked down on the adorable little teen beneath him. His eyes hungrily traced over Allen's torso and down to his naval, but soon the busied themselves with looking over Allen's left arm. He'd not really found any reason or opportunity to study Allen's arm before. Sure he'd seen it activated but that wasn't the same. He ran his fingers along the skin and found, to his surprise, that even though the arm looked dead and black, it was warm, just as warm as the rest of the Moyashi. And sure the skin was a little rougher than the rest of Allen, to Kanda, the Innocence baring arm held a breathtaking sense of beauty all it's own and it just seemed to look natural on Allen even though it was an unnatural occurrence which brought it into being.

"It's hideous I know..." Kanda looked up to Allen only to find the teen with his head turned to the right, looking away form him.

Kanda held Allen's chin softly and turned his head gently so they were once again looking at each other. Before Allen could say anything more, lips were on his once again in a light kiss. "You're gorgeous" Kanda whispered. "All of you. That includes your arm. I wouldn't want you without it. Then it wouldn't be you... not really." He reached down and took Allen's left hand in his own and brought it up to his lips.

Allen watched as Kanda placed his lips on the back of his hand gently, some nameless but overwhelming emotion clutched at his heart making his chest feel tight and threatened tears to fall from his eyes. The white haired teen just stared at the samurai's dark eyes and saw that behind Kanda's ever serious exterior, the emotions in his eyes were soft, softer than he ever would have thought possible from Kanda...

Body moving before mind, Allen tore his arm away from Kanda and kissed Kanda's lips once more, his arms around Kanda's neck tightly. Behind the kiss Kanda smiled to himself, he knew the Moyashi had issues with himself, everyone did. But if there was one thing Kanda was determined to do, above even his priorities as a exorcist, he would make the Moyashi happy, in life and with himself...

Allen's hands easily found their way into Kanda's hair his mind slightly revelling in its silkiness, but quickly they left the expanse of hair and found Kanda's neck and began slowly dragging his fingers down the soft skin receiving a soft shiver from Kanda. This of course made Allen feel a little triumphant. He'd love it if he could completely unravel Kanda, make him lose that icy stare... the thought made Allen's heart race quicken but... he'd leave that until he had a bit more confidence.

Kanda's confidence wasn't having a problem though. His hands were eagerly running over Allen's exposed torso with his tongue not far behind. Said tongue found a pert nipple and swirled itself eagerly around the soft nub. His hand meanwhile travelled further down Allen's body until it found the obvious bulge in the other's trousers and began pleasuring Allen through the expensive dress trousers. The younger moaned loudly, his body arching into Kanda's hand as his own clenched in Kanda's hair. The samurai chuckled, his warm breath sending shivers over he dampened skin of Allen's nipple. The smaller began squirming underneath the other, breath coming up short, but he knew he wanted more. "Kanda..." he moaned, pushing lightly against the others shoulders. Kanda looked up from the abused chest to Allen's flushed face, feeling heart race at the sight, and backed off for a moment before attacking Allen's trousers, revealing pale legs and tented boxers. The trousers were quickly out of sight, along with Allen's boxers and Kanda's lower garments, either way, under a minute both Allen and Kanda were naked. Both were also, very turned on they just watched each other for a moment, focusing on the body opposite them, hungrily devouring each other with their eyes, and it didn't take them long to make a move.

Without any words spoken, Kanda lifted Allen's legs, parting them on either side of his own body. For now he was in deficit of a form of lube so saliva would do for the moment, maybe another time he would get Allen to suck him off and make him wet but right now there was only one thing he wanted, and that was to be inside his Moyashi.  
He positioned himself at Allen's entrance and paused, searching the other's face for any sign of apprehension but all he got was a soft loving smile. "This may hurt Moyashi..." The samurai said quietly...  
"May? You haven't preped me, of course it'll hurt" Allen's tone was one of annoyance but Kanda caught the clear laughter and happiness in the boy's eye.  
"Do you want me to prepare you?" the samurai asked with a smirk but all he got in response was a cute shake of the head and that was all the persuasion Kanda needed. He pushed himself into Allen slowly, feeling the tight hole widen as he intruded into the other body.

Allen tensed as soon as Kanda pushed inside him but he forced himself to relax, biting his lip and steadying his breathing. True he'd never been entered before but he knew what to expect, he just didn't expect it to feel so... weird. But soon Kanda had stopped moving and Allen opened his eyes, not knowing when they had closed, to see a concerned Kanda looking down on him, the ever present frown on his face but his expression spoke more than words could. "I'm fine..." Allen panted out. "Just give me a moment..."

After said moment Allen nodded softly giving his lover the all clear with a gentle smile followed by a soft hiss as Kanda began to move. The movement was slow at first due to Kanda's restraint, but the samurai broke before long, the intense heat surrounding his cock begging him to move faster and thrust harder. Allen wasn't complaining mind you, quite the opposite, he was moaning rather loudly, head lolled back and eyes closed. Sure it had felt uncomfortable at first but god did it feel good now. With every thrust he could feel something building inside him, feel himself coming closer, making his walls clench around Kanda's length. "Kanda..." the name came out in the form of a drawn out moan. "Faster" Allen whispered for fear of screaming...

No need to worry though...

The older needed no more encouragement than that one word and began pounding into the Moyashi's tight hole, letting out his own soft moans as he did so, and all too soon Allen was screaming the evidence of his pleasure out into the small room, tears leaking from his eyes and hands clenching on Kanda's shoulders.  
A new level of lust seemed to erupt inside Kanda as he watched his Moyashi squirm underneath him and latched his teeth onto the moyashi's neck, biting and sucking whilst his hand busied itself with pumping Allen's erection in time with his thrusts.  
Allen began to whine... he was close... His back was arching and he couldn't keep still, mouth open as he panted. It was all too much for his previously untouched body, too much at once...

And then he was coming. Something snapped. His walled clenched tightly around Kanda, his body rising off the bed as he reached his limit, white strands of cum spraying onto both his and Kanda's body.

Kanda was also panting by this point and watching the other cum unraveled him. For a few more moments his hips moved frantically, relishing in the tightness of Allen's body before coming himself, his body jerking uncontrollably.

Kanda pulled out of the other's body and flopped down next to the other. Their panting filled the soft room as both caught their breaths, bodies a tangle of limbs, eyes lost to the other's face, soft smiles gracing their lips.

Kanda slowly brought a hand up to his Moyashi's face. "Aishiteru... Watashi no Moyashi..."

Allen's face frowned in confusion. "Huh?" Kanda chuckled softly and wrapped the two of them in blankets, refusing to answer the others questions.

"Goodnight Allen..." at this the white haired teen paused. The use of of his name meant more to Allen that he could explain, it wasn't something that often graced Kanda's lips and on a whim Allen guessed what the other had previously said.

"I love you too Kanda..." and the weirdest thing happened then... Kanda smiled, not a small or sly smile, a genuine happy smile, leaving a look of astonishment on Allen's face.

"You catch on quicker than you let on Moyashi" The Japanese teen said softly before wrapping his Allen in his arms. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Kanda"

The two worn out teens didn't take long to fall asleep, content in the others embrace... It had been a long day full of ups and downs... but this was defiantly the highlight... even if th day wasn't really over yet.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review by any chance? Or is that pushing my luck? (though i kinda need to make my smutt scenes better) Next chapter's been planned so it shouldn't take too long to write. More ghostly stuff coming up too.**

**Review!**

**Mad~Micky xxx**


	13. A little Ouran love

**Chapter 12**

**Sorry for the wait people... I know I'm horrible but I decided to draw you something as compensation**

**madmicky. deviantart. com/art/Thinking-of-you-271084603 (take out the spaces)**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 12 - A little Ouran love

Kyoya stood in a corner of the third music room, light glinting off his glasses, silent like the current state of the world. For now the school was silent. It was well into the holidays, Christmas had come and gone quietly with the exception of the ghost attack and only a few days were left until new years... It had now been two days since the ghost attack and the host club seemed rather divided...

The newly discovered exorcists and Tyki had disappeared for the rest of the day, and the day after, whilst the other host club members all tended to those closest to them...

Those closest to them...

Hikaru had been checking over his brother non stop. Mori checking over Hunni... and Tamaki... Tamaki had, as to be expected, been kicking up a storm over Haruhi...

The "King's" actions had been so expected so... so _like_ him... nobody had actually paid that much attention... However, silent eyes see all... and in their own way, those glass covered silent eyes, react to the situation in front of them, unmoving, non-vocal, but screaming out into the shadows that Kyoya was so deftly named after.

Though, Kyoya was not an unemotional person... just someone who very rarely showed emotion, unless it was irritation or smugness. He was not good at saying what he wanted and even worse at asking for it.

It irritated him, they way Tamaki fawned over Haruhi, she could prick her finger and he would make a song and dance out of it. But what irritated him even more was when Tamaki was serious.

He had watched as the King fretted over the blood staining the girl's clothes, the way his face had paled, how silent he had been... Like something important, precious perhaps, had been taken from him. However, Haruhi's wound had been shallow, just a cut, much to everyone's relief, and of course, now unafraid, Tamaki's over-dramatics had returned. It wasn't that Kyoya hated Haruhi; he had been just as scared as the rest of them but... well... It shocked him to find that his calculating mind couldn't come up with a decent reason for him feeling the way he did.

He sighed and decided to move from the corner he found so comforting but as he did the door opened to reveal Tamaki dressed in a designer coat and a thick scarf to brave the cold, Kyoya could see that underneath his coat he was wearing jeans, no doubt designer as well.

Kyoya wasn't in his uniform either. They were meeting up here, the host club, to go to the twins' mansion for new years, even the exorcists were coming along under the fear that their debt would be raised if they didn't.

Kyoya had been the first to arrive and Tamaki hadn't noticed him yet.

The "King" walked over to a table and dumped his bag down, humming stupid Christmas carols to himself. Kyoya was quite unsure as to weather or not he should make himself known. But it seemed he didn't have to fret for long because Tamaki moved to sit down at the table opposite putting Kyoya straight into view. The teen was a little startled upon seeing Kyoya in the shadows but smiled happily after he'd recovered.

Kyoya sighed and moved himself into the light. "Hey Kyoya! I'm so excited; the twins say they'll have fireworks for the midnight count down!" Idiotic stars of happiness had appeared in the blondes' eyes. They all knew there were going to be fireworks; the twins had asked them all to theirs not just Tamaki. "And then there'll be a feast on New Year's Day! I'm sure Haruhi would love it!" There it was again, that pang of annoyance whenever the stupid blonde mentioned or openly fantasized about Haruhi. It was like he was in love with her... but why should that bother Kyoya?

"... and she'll get to eat loads of different foods, and her eyes will light up! Then she'll laugh at the fireworks! Though, she's afraid of thunder, you think she'll be afraid of fireworks...?" He wanted him to stop, shut up, be quiet... He had been with Tamaki ever since the boy had been transferred to the school, he should be used to these antics by now. The way he was over dramatic, the way he was so stupidly optimistic... But they weren't bad qualities, Kyoya had learnt to accept and even like those traits of Tamaki's. For someone who went out of his way to know everything not knowing something especially about himself was annoyingly frustrating... and Tamaki was still talking.

"What to you think she'll wear? I hope her father packs her stuff again; then she'll wear a dress again..." Kyoya was losing patience, his eyebrow was ticking, arms folded painfully tight, at least when the others were around he could at least pretend to be doing work. But there was no one else here, and they were on holiday. "...I want her to grow her hair out again..." the black haired teen didn't want to hear anymore. "... Do you think she would look cute as a ballerina, because I do..!" That was it. Kyoya would not stand for one more word about Haruhi out of the others mouth!

"Would you just SHUT UP!" Tamaki's face instantly fell. "Shut up! I'm so sick of you going on about Haruhi day in and day out. It drives me mad! Every time you go on about her I feel like I want to lock up somewhere so I wont have to listen to one more word!" The room became deadly silent. Kyoya was renown for being silent, even unemotional. Or at least that was how Tamaki had always known him to be, so the outburst was both shocking and unexpected.

But getting past his initial shock Tamaki replayed Kyoya's outburst in his head... "_Going on about Haruhi day in and day out"_? His eyes narrowed slightly before a small smile flitted onto his features taking Kyoya aback.

"Kyoya... are you jealous by any chance?" Tamaki had an annoyingly smug look on his face which threw Kyoya. He opened his mouth, grappling for words but finding none. And why was Tamaki so calm? He was expecting, well he didn't know what he was expecting... Tamaki to retaliate, be upset... but...

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No! What an absurd comment to make? Why would you even think that? It just irritates me when you talk about her!" jealous? Honestly what a silly idea.

"It sounds like jealousy to me" Tamaki was smiling like he knew all and it was only provoking Kyoya further. Jealous? The thought hadn't even entered his mind why would he be jealous? How...? He thought by voicing his annoyance he would gain some kind of end to the matter, but the conversation had only irritated more. Kyoya gained his composure, his mind still reeling. Would he want he want Tamaki talking about him in the way he spoke of Haruhi? No. It would be silly, idiotic... but the way the blonde spoke of Haruhi gave off the impression that she meant so much to him. That was what annoyed him... Did that mean he was jealous?

Tamaki seemed to find Kyoya's silence amusing, he stood and went over to the other. "What's wrong with me speaking of someone close to me?" he asked, Kyoya's head snapped up at that only to see Tamaki standing opposite him with that smile still on his face. Kyoya said nothing. Something about what Tamaki had just said hurt and he had no clue why. Tamaki continued to smile persistently and it made Kyoya frown. All of a sudden, Tamaki chuckled, making Kyoya's frown deepen. "For someone who runs a host club, you know very little of the affairs of the heart."

"_Affairs of the heart?" _What was the blonde idiot on about now? "You'd prefer me not to speak of Haruhi?"

"Yes it's annoying?"

"Why?"

"..."

Kyoya stayed silent. Why was it annoying? It was just Tamaki's personality and he had long since found that annoying. If anything he found it amusing now... so what?

"Why is it annoying?" Tamaki asked again.

"I don't know alright?" Kyoya said in frustration.

"You're jealous!" Tamaki said in a matter-of-factly manner. "Think about it" And so, even though he was extremely agitated, he did. He wasn't annoyed with _how_ he went on about Haruhi it was the fact he did it... that didn't even make sense, surely it would be the act that would annoy him? Even still, if Tamaki did feel for Haruhi, and that made him jealous... then what exactly did he feel for Tamaki?

At length Tamaki saw a blush appear on Kyoya's cheeks meaning that the other had figured it out. He knew why he was jealous of Haruhi now. "Say it then!"

Kyoya looked up again. "What?" Kyoya looked positively terrified and Tamaki had to hold back a laugh. "Say what?"

"Why you're jealous"

"I never said I was-" Tamaki gave him a pointed look and Kyoya fell silent, but soon he was frowning again.

"And how exactly did you figure this out?"

"You cant run a host club with out knowing about love!" Tamaki said this as if it was so obvious but annoying it made sense. "So say it!" Kyoya managed to both pale and blush at the same time but shook his head. If Tamaki kept smiling, he was going to hit him... If Tamaki knew the reason as to why he was jealous then why was he so calm?

"Say it, and I'll tell you a secret!" Kyoya frowned.

"And what exactly about you don't I know?"

Tamaki looked so infuriatingly happy. "You'd be surprised. And trust me, you want to hear this secret" the blonde chuckled.

Did he really want to hear it? Tamaki could be bluffing and it could be nothing. He didn't want to say it... he felt so... out of control... of anything. But there Tamaki was, just waiting. "Did I mention I really want to tell you this secret? And that I've been wanting to for a while...?" Kyoya's eyes narrowed. He was intrigued, especially as to why Tamaki was so happy about this situation. It was just a fact. A simple fact... So why couldn't he say it? Just a fact... like any other. If he thought of it that way then maybe...

"Fine..." he took a breath and averted his eyes from Tamaki. "I... I like you..." He said in all but a whisper and if anything, Tamaki's smile got wider. In fact the blonde had to stop himself from cheering or dancing.

"Right, you want to hear my secret?" Kyoya hadn't looked up but the blush was darker on his cheeks and he nodded softly. "I don't like Haruhi in that way" he sad both confidently and happily. "I like someone else" Kyoya looked up curiously but before he could ask who Tamaki had pressed his lips to his.

Kyoya froze not sure what to do. Tamaki's lips were soft, too soft and the feeling that rushed through his body from the kiss worried him slightly. It was unfamiliar, warm and completely out of control.

But just like that it was over and Kyoya was left staring at Tamaki in shock, but the blonde just smiled. "Why else would I refer to us as mummy and daddy?" he chuckled. The blonde walked back around the table, leaving Kyoya speechless and blushing.

"T-Tamaki..?"

The blonde sat and smiled a lazy, happy smile, not saying anything. He opened his mouth but as he did the door burst open to reveal a laughing set of twins along with Lavi. Kyoya composed himself and prayed that he wasn't blushing, he crossed the room and pretended to look over some figures for the host club, all the while avoiding Tamaki's gaze.

* * *

Allen couldn't stop staring. He'd been various forms of transport through out his time in the order but he'd never been in a limo before. It was comfortable, beautiful and amazing... Though, the occupants seemed far from excited, well most of them at any rate.

Most of the car was silent an awkward tension filling the air. Nothing had really been resolved since the ghost attack, in fact most of them, old and new members alike, hadn't spoken since. The exorcists hadn't given the host club a decent explanation and all were still supporting bruises from the whole experience.

For a reason no one could fathom, besides Tamaki, Kyoya was in a silent outrage at something and no-one dared speak to him. In fact the only noise in the car came from the twins and Lavi, who's friendship hadn't been fazed by a few hiccups.

All in all it was an awkward journey, but at length they pulled up in front of a large estate. Even Kanda had to stare when he got out of the car. Did the entire host club own houses like this? Did all the students at Ouran? It seemed huge, not as big as the order building but... Still it was too big for a "house".

The awkwardness followed them into the building as they sat around the parlour both thinking of something to say and avoiding conversation at the same time. The twins disappeared for a while, something to do with room arrangements, and then dinner was served. The day was going by quickly and slowly, tensely and quietly. However there just seemed to be something about food that lifted people's spirits...

Slowly conversations built up around the subject of the dinner and soon laughs and giggles were flickering back and forth until there was full blown laughter filling the room on subjects that were non-important to anyone. Though the ever irritable Kanda and the still brooding Kyoya stayed silent, as the meal wore on more and more smiles and a sense of simple friendly comfort filled the room. Everyone left the dining room a lot happier and more comfortably than when they had entered, yes, even Kyoya.

What followed consisted of a ridiculously gigantic amount of crisps, sweets, chocolates and fizzy drinks, most of it gong into Allen's bottomless pit of a stomach. Everyone had found their own little comfort by the time the sun was well down.

Kanda was sitting, legs stretched out along a sofa, with a book in hand, Mugen for once not strapped to his side. Kyoya, though still slightly unsettled from the morning, was whistling away time by tackling a crossword. Lavi, the twins and Tyki were sitting around a small circular table giggling about nothing in particular, though it was more than likely it was about Kanda and his stubbornness. Over in an arm chair Mori was sat with a large book and in his lap and staring at the pages was Hunni, talking happily with Mori and pointing out the pictures that littered the book. Then on the floor sat Allen, Haruhi, who was lying on her stomach, and a rather frustrated Tamaki.

The blonde had made the mistake of inviting the company to play cards. Allen had jumped at the chance, much to Tamaki's later dismay. They had started off playing just a simple game of go-fish, which Allen won. Then snap, which Allen had also won some how, and now they were playing poker... Had they been playing for real, Tamaki would have lost everything he owned by now and Haruhi had long since opted out. "Royal straight flush!" The white haired devil beamed and Tamaki screamed in disbelief. No one paid him any attention though, except Kyoya that is. As the night wore on, a fire was lit in the fireplace adding a comforting crackling noise to the room along with a delightful warmth to accompany it. It almost seemed like the incidents back at school had been forgotten, but they all knew the confrontation was yet to come.

It almost seemed obvious who would be the first to begin to drift off; little Hunni. The undersized teen began to yawn and rub his eyes, losing interest in the book and finding more in snuggling up to Mori and Usa-chan. But it seemed before long it seemed others were following his lead. Haruhi laid on the floor, ignoring Tamaki's cries of anguish and comical tears, head rested on her hands, eyes not quite open but not quite shut. Kanda seemed to be drifting off too; book forgotten, he had slipped down so he was lying across the sofa, eyes shut, arms crossed and long hair slipping over the side of the sofa. Not asleep but peaceful. And Kyoya, having finished his crossword was propping his head up on his hand, glasses off and yawning.

Though the twins and Lavi seemed far too energetic for the lazy atmosphere that surrounded them, even Tyki was beginning to look tired and it was only when the Noah had stopped contributing to the never ending conversation that they seemed to realise the time and the world around them. The twins stood and stretched simultaneously.

"Right people..."

"To our rooms we think" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. Around the room there were various shifts in movements and Tamaki silently thanked the twins for saving him from Allen's black side.

"We've set the rooms up in pairs" said Hikaru.

"Besides Haruhi of course" the other added. At this the girl looked up and almost asked why before realising that she was one girl amongst ten boys. It seemed she had been spending too long as the opposite sex recently, but it upset her slightly to think she would be by herself all night whilst everyone else was with someone.

"The rooms are as follows..." they said in unison before beginning to speak one by one.

"Lavi and Tyki..." The Noah and Bookman looked at each other but said nothing, just swapped smiles.

"Kanda and Moyashi-chan..." Allen pouted and crossed his arms.

"Hunni and Mori" the small teen was too tired to respond and just snuggled closer to Mori.

"Obviously us two, then, Haruhi..."

"Then that leaves Kyoya and Tamaki" The blonde looked over to Kyoya who abruptly looked away, but no-one noticed.

"The bags have already been brought up." Over time all of them stood, Mori carrying Hunni.

"You mean to say that this place has 6 bedrooms?" Allen asked as they ascended the stairs.

"No," Hikaru answered "There's more. "We just thought it would be more fun if people shared" the twin said with a smile. Allen gaped after the red head but followed silently. As they walked through the upper floors, people were dropped off at their rooms and the house fell silent as each settled down to sleep.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter, The next will be al fluffy and mushy (and maybe smutty, not sure yet)**

**I'm also thinking of getting a beta... do you think I need one?**

**Is a review out the question?**


End file.
